


時に愛は

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 少女革命PARO。ALL谦





	1. Chapter 1

Scene1 花嫁

能进入四天宝寺学院就读是莫大的荣耀。  
头脑优秀、容姿俊丽的白石藏之介在众人的期待中收到了四天宝寺的入学邀请。这是一件值得庆祝的事情。身边的人都这么跟他说，他的家人也为之高兴。不过，白石本人却没什么特别的感觉。完美的他要做到这种事不是难事，他也经过了努力，所以这是意料之中，意料之中的事不值得大惊小怪。  
四天宝寺学院是寄宿制学校，双学期制，只有在寒暑假的时候，学生才可以离开学院。高度集中化的管理，但里面并不压抑。一个开阔的校园，该有的东西应有尽有，不仅仅是满足基础的生活需要，里面提供的服务和设施要比外面豪华得多，是个名副其实的贵族学校。  
“如果能有什么特别的邂逅的话，就更好了。”白石的妹妹在白石临行前这样对他说。少女常有的对命运的憧憬，让她对这座学校充满了向往。  
白石笑了笑，揉揉妹妹的头，“是啊，说不定会有什么特别的邂逅吧。”  
虽然嘴上这么说，白石心里其实并没有多少对未知的校园生活的憧憬。  
从出生开始就是完美的他，身边总吸引了很多人。白石明白的，他们或者是仰慕自己的外貌，又或者是仰慕自己的能力。小时候在幼儿园的时候，就经常会有女孩子争着和他玩过家家而吵架。后来读了小学，也有不少想要跟他做朋友的人。大家都想要接近他。他们为了什么，白石很清楚，所以白石总是和他们保持一定的距离。并非出自真情，有目的的人，没有深交的价值。白石只需要保持现状，不太亲近，也不太疏远，带着面具，就能安稳地处理好一切关系了。面对老师的称赞也好，面对同学的倾慕，统统都以这样暧昧不清的态度去应对。  
到了四天宝寺之后，他肯定也是这样吧。这样，不流露半点真情的，度过他将来的人生。

白石拉着他的行李箱走在两边都是梧桐树的校道上。  
四天宝寺实在太大了，从校门走到宿舍有很长的一段距离，学校还贴心的在校门口安放了一个用来放折叠地图的铁架。可能因为要入读这家学校的条件太过严苛，白石没有看见其他和他一起来报到的学生，不过也可能是因为他是中途转学的学生吧。  
时间并不赶，看见地图上标注这座学院内还有一座植物园，白石一时心血来潮，就想去看看。  
白石对植物、特别是有毒的植物情有独钟。原因是白石的秘密，是他不可告人的癖好。那些漂亮的花，又或者是不起眼的花，竟然蕴藏着能杀人的毒性，这件事能让他平静的心底兴奋起来。白石自己清楚，自己绝对没有表面看起来那样和蔼可亲，不过，只要隐藏好本性，就不会有问题，别人不会发现的。就这样按照他预想好的方向发展下去吧，完美的他设计好的道路，绝对不会偏移。  
不知道现在按照学院的时间表是做什么的时候，一路上都很安静，植物园附近也没有人影，白石拖着他不大的行李箱，走进了植物园里。  
这是一个非常壮观的植物园，如果只是为了让学生进行植物方面的见学，这座植物园也实在大得太过分了，其实并不需要用到这么多的地方吧，大概这就是贵族学校的豪气。  
植物园里有一个非常大的玫瑰花海，都是红玫瑰，现在并不是玫瑰盛放的季节，那个花海却开满了花，飘出浓烈的香味。那样的香味，强烈得带有无法用言语形容的攻击性。  
白石的眉头轻轻蹙起，看了一眼艳丽的红色玫瑰花海，然后往花海旁边有一个白色的温室走去。  
温室的门把上雕了一朵蔷薇。白石漫不经心地扭开了温室的门把。  
“对不起，这里不对外开放。”  
没想到温室里面有人，白石稍稍有些惊讶，但也没有就这样退出去。  
说话的人穿着四天宝寺学院的学生制服，样式和自己穿的三年级制服一样，不过是深红色的。那件深红基调的制服，勒出了他纤细的腰身，是更为飒爽的打扮。他应该和自己一样，也是三年级的学生吧。  
白石悄悄打量对方。他长了一张讨人喜欢的脸，眼睛是少见的海月蓝，明明是上吊的眼尾，五官整体却给人一种柔和的感觉。有一头金灿灿的头发，就像太阳一样耀眼，发尾俏皮地翘起，应该是一个外向活泼的人吧，或者自己能跟他好好相处。  
白石尽量做出诚恳的样子，“抱歉，我是今天才来报道的转学生。”  
因为是新来的，所以不知道规矩也是情理之中的事情吧。虽然他在进校门口的时候，负责接待他的教导老师曾经提醒过他不能乱走。那个老师本来要陪他到宿舍的，后来就被电话叫走了。嘛，都是小事情，不重要。  
对方的头稍微倾侧了一些。就如白石预想的那样，他露出了一个笑容。  
“没被人发现的话就没问题，放心吧。”  
他笑起来的时候有种让人不知不觉中放松的魔力。原本还应该要担心一下自己闯入了不能进的地方，现在听到对方这么说之后，还真的完全不去顾虑这件事了。  
他作出自我介绍：“你好，我叫忍足谦也，叫我谦也就好。”  
“我叫白石藏之介。”  
“你是打算去宿舍还是校区？”  
“大概是宿舍吧。”  
“唔……这边离宿舍有点远，光用说的你可能记不住，我带你去吧，你的宿舍是哪个区的哪一幢？”  
“A区23幢。”  
“A区23幢……”谦也小声复述了一遍，然后抬起头对白石说，“嗯嗯，跟我来吧。”  
谦也越过白石的时候，白石闻到了一阵若有若无的白玫瑰的香味。  
和红玫瑰浓烈的香不一样，是比较淡雅的香气，如果不是那一瞬间靠近了，根本察觉不出来。  
神推鬼使的，白石就伸手捉住了准备要走在他前面的谦也的手。  
谦也的反应很快，像是触电一样，立即将自己的手抽了出来。白石本来也觉得自己太过唐突，但是看见谦也眼底闪过的一丝恐惧之后，心里升起了一阵疑惑。  
“抱歉，我吓到你了吗？”  
谦也摇了摇头，“没有……你拉住我是有什么事吗？”  
“我……”一时间不知道怎么回答，也不可能把自己真正的想法说出来，白石的眼神左右游弋，在他瞟到花房外面的花海的时候，终于让他想出来了一个还算恰当的理由，“我很喜欢外面那片花海，所以不知不觉就走进来了，不过你告诉我这里不开放，我想问问我怎么才可以有资格进来？”  
“只有有蔷薇刻印的人才可以进来哦。”  
“蔷薇刻印？”  
“就是这个东西。”  
谦也有些笨拙地在身上东找西找，最后拿出了一枚戒指。  
这是一枚很特别的戒指，上面刻着红黑的蔷薇。  
“把手伸出来吧。”  
谦也这样说，然后白石也没多想，就伸出了手，接着，谦也就将蔷薇刻印放到了他的掌心。  
“给你了。”  
“就这样给我了？”  
“你不是说很喜欢外面的花海吗？”  
白石有些诧异，但是谦也也不像在开玩笑。  
“……嗯。”  
“这样你就可以随时随地进来了。”  
“可是这个戒指给了我的话，你还可以进来吗？”  
“我？我不用蔷薇刻印就可以进来啦，不用担心。”  
为什么你不需要这枚戒指就能进来？白石心中有很多疑问，但是谦也已经背过了他，往前走了两步。  
察觉了白石还站在原地没有动，谦也转过了身。  
“白石？”  
“……啊，抱歉。”  
白石露出一个微笑，想让诡异的气氛缓和一点。  
突然间，在谦也的背后，出现了一个穿着黑色制服的少年。  
少年穿着的黑色制服和白石的深蓝色制服样式是一样的，只是颜色不一样。白石记得学生手册上有写，一年级的制服是深绿，二年级是深黑，三年级就是深蓝，换言之，这个少年是一个比自己小一届的学生。他身高比自己和谦也都要矮上十公分左右，站在谦也身后，脸被挡住了，白石只看得见他一边耳朵上戴了三个耳环。  
谦也转过身，看到了对方，然后在白石看不见的情况下，露出了惊恐的表情。

“……光……”

财前光。  
四天宝寺2年7组的学生。  
他翡翠色的瞳孔非常阴沉。  
谦也看见了他的怒气，于是出于保护自己的本能，脚步后退了一步。

啪——

财前狠狠地打了谦也一巴掌。  
在他们后面，目睹了这一切发生的白石傻了眼。  
谦也捂住了被打红的的脸，微颤着抬起头，深蓝的眼写满了哀求。  
“谦也前辈，我不是说了没有我的允许不准和其他人说话的吗？”  
“光……”  
“为什么你完全没有放在心上？！”  
财前揪住了谦也的衣领，举起了手，看样子是想再一次打下去，白石这时才反应过来，马上快步上前捉住了财前高举的手。  
“你在干什么！？”白石刻意提高了自己的声音。  
“和你这个路人有什么关系？”  
“就算和我没关系……”  
财前冷冷地开口：“蔷薇新娘是我的东西，我有权对他做任何事。”  
“……蔷薇新娘？”  
白石诧异地转头看着谦也，谦也低下了头，避开了他的视线。  
“蔷薇新娘是指……谦也？”  
财前光轻蔑地看着白石，然后甩开了白石捉住自己的手。  
“回去了，谦也前辈。”  
财前只是用毫无起伏的语调对谦也下达命令。  
谦也慌慌张张地抬起头，然后跟上财前。  
这样太奇怪了。对他们两个人之间的关系有所疑问，并且对“蔷薇新娘”产生了好奇心的白石，想都没想，就又捉住了快要离开他身边的谦也的手。  
那是很瘦削的手，能够感受得到节节分明的指骨。  
然后谦也又像是触电一样甩开白石的手，还惊呼了一声。  
“啊！”  
财前回过头，正好看见这一幕。  
这次财前的目光终于看到了白石手上的蔷薇刻印。  
“你也是想来抢走谦也前辈的决斗者吗？”  
“……决斗者？”  
“那个蔷薇刻印就是决斗者的证明。”  
决斗者？抢走谦也？到底是什么回事？  
“谦也，这到底是什么回事？”  
面对白石的质疑，谦也却转向了财前光，紧紧捉住了他的上臂。  
“光，不是这样的，白石他不是决斗者，他什么都不知道。”  
“你这么快就知道他的名字了？你果然就和传言一样吧，谦也前辈。”  
“不、我们只是……”  
财前的嘴唇令人毛骨悚然地勾了起来。  
“没关系，既然他想抢，那就来抢抢看吧。”  
“光……”  
“闭嘴，这里轮不到你指手画脚。”  
财前的态度实在不算好，明明是小一届的后辈，谦也却很害怕的样子。白石在诧异他们之间的关系。那是一种很不好受的感觉。他并不想看见谦也待在财前光身边的样子，那样的谦也，看起来实在太痛苦了。  
财前没有兴趣知道白石在想什么，他指着白石，高傲地仰起头。  
“既然你想抢走蔷薇新娘，那我接受你的挑战。”  
自从进入到这家学校来之后，白石就觉得自己完全不知道自己在做什么——  
他竟然答应了这次决斗。

铛——铛——  
高塔的钟响了起来。  
那是将有决斗开始的信号。

决斗的地点是在一个空中平台上。  
白石不知道事情为什么会发展成这个样子。明明自己没有提出挑战，财前光却说接受他的挑战。谦也给他的蔷薇刻印到底代表着什么，蔷薇新娘又有什么深意，决斗又是什么，他统统都不知道，不过白石至少知道一个很简单的规则，赢了将会得到蔷薇新娘，输了并不知道会怎样，大概就是失去蔷薇新娘吧，但对于本来就未曾拥有过“蔷薇新娘”的白石来说，这不算是一个输掉的惩罚。  
他走过漫长的楼梯通往空中平台，然后看见了完全不一样的谦也。  
现在的谦也，的确像是一个“新娘”。他换了一身衣服，下身套着长长的深红裙摆，直接拖在地上。穿着长裙的忍足谦也，站在了平台的花海中央。虽然是一个名副其实的男性，但是穿着女装的他并不怪异，那条漂亮的长裙仿佛本来就是为他而设那样。  
自己是在觉得他漂亮吗？白石这样反问自己的内心，但其实他也不知道。他对谦也只是有种天然的好感，谦也是一个气质很柔和的人，不自然就吸引着身边的人，这大概是谦也天然的吸引力吧。简直就像是一种魔力一般，白石的双眼根本没法从谦也身上移开。  
所以那为什么会答应这次决斗？  
回过神来的白石转过头看着在自己对面的财前光。  
财前穿着黑色的骑士服，和他的黑发相映衬。两人的视线对上的时候，白石很明显地感觉得到来自对方的敌意。  
他是蔷薇新娘的“婚约者”，有权利对蔷薇新娘做任何事情，蔷薇新娘只能服从于他。  
谦也在看见财前光的一刻，眼中都是悲伤。  
一定不只有被打的痛苦，谦也在跟这个人在一起的时候，根本不快乐。  
所以自己想要做什么？成为蔷薇新娘新的骑士，拯救他吗？  
白石榛色的瞳孔再次映照出了谦也站在花海中的模样，半空中吹来的风拂起了他的长裙，裙的红鲜艳得像是热烫的血。  
他要成为他的骑士吗？

决斗快要开始了。  
谦也在财前的左胸前别上了一朵黑色的玫瑰，然后他拿着一朵白玫瑰，不紧不慢地走到白石面前。  
“胸前的玫瑰被挑下的一方就被认为输了这场决斗。”  
谦也用刚好能听得清楚的音调来跟白石说。  
他在说这句话的时候没有半分感情透露出来。不知道他心里是怎么想的？  
谦也转身要走的时候，白石喊住了他。  
“谦也。”  
谦也回头。那样的角度，白石只能看见他眼中的空洞。  
他一定也很讨厌这样莫名其妙的决斗吧。  
“我会赢的。”  
“……为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么你要赢？”  
没错，为什么？想要看花海只是一个谎言，他得到了蔷薇刻印，然后他得到了参加决斗，争夺蔷薇新娘的机会。但是他并没有迷恋上忍足谦也，即使成为了他的婚约者，也不会和他堕入爱河，所以为什么？  
“我……不想看见你被伤害。”  
白石这样回答。这个答案也不知道是不是正确的。  
他不是什么滥好人，但是遇到别人有困难的时候，他也愿意去帮忙。  
所以，仅此而已。  
“你会是我的骑士吗？”  
“？”  
白石没反应过来，谦也反而笑了一下。  
“祝你武运昌隆。”

想要得到的东西，会实现吗？

谦也回到了财前的身边，财前强硬地拉过他的手。  
“赐予我将世界革命的力量吧！”  
谦也的身体后仰，然后刻有蔷薇花纹剑柄从他的胸前出现。  
白石惊愕地看着财前从谦也的身体里抽出一把剑。  
“来吧，决斗开始了。”

在一无所知的时候，开始命运的决斗吧。

实力实在太过悬殊了。  
财前的进攻非常激烈，白石只能一步一步被他逼退。  
那把冷酷的西洋剑并没有半分犹豫，每一下都是致命的。目标虽然说是左胸前的玫瑰花，但实际上会不会连心脏也贯穿了，谁都说不准，而且财前并没有给白石丝毫喘息的机会，这是心高气傲的那个人强势的进攻，相比起心无旁骛的财前，显然白石顾虑的东西有太多了。  
因为从来没有拥有过，所以不知道将会失去的危机感是怎么折磨一个人的心灵的。  
“为什么不进攻！？”  
财前高声疾呼。白石防守式的打法让他浑身不愉快。  
“你……到底是为什么要参加这种决斗？”白石质问财前。  
他们就像中世纪的骑士一样，为了争夺某一名女性，而展开斗争。  
过去输掉的人兴许还要割掉自己的耳朵，如果他们将会怎样？可能因为心底的未确定，让白石犹豫不决。  
面对白石的质问，财前反驳道：“跟你有什么关系？”  
白石又躲开了一剑。  
“……你喜欢谦也吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你既然喜欢谦也，愿意为了他和人决斗，为什么还要伤害他？”  
“你在说什么白痴话？婚约者可以对蔷薇新娘做任何事，我对他做什么轮不到你过问！”  
又避开了一次攻击之后，白石穷追不舍地发问：“所以，你喜欢他吗？”  
财前停下了攻击，看着白石的眼睛，冷笑了一声。  
“我当然喜欢属于我的东西啊。”  
“……”  
白石偷偷用眼睛的余光看了守候在花海旁边的谦也一眼。

谦也在瑟瑟发抖。  
财前不打算让谦也轻易逃离自己，但不代表财前会将他当做“人”来看待。  
谦也，或者说蔷薇新娘，对于财前光来说，只是“东西”。

“抱歉，你是赢不了我的。”

黑色的花瓣被挑飞，散落在空中。

* * *

白石终于回到学校安排给他的宿舍的时候，天已经黑了。  
财前输了他的决斗，白石现在是蔷薇新娘的婚约者，但白石不知道这意味着什么，决斗之后，空中平台就消失了，之后的记忆他就变得非常模糊。财前说了些什么话，他不记得了，然后谦也去了哪，他也不知道。  
拖着疲惫的身体回到属于自己的寝室的时候，他才发现那是单人间。不过床倒是很大，可以睡两个人。  
白石去寝室附带的浴室里洗了个澡，然后没有穿衣服，腰间围了条毛巾就出来了。  
然后竟然被他发现谦也端端正正地坐在了他的床上。  
“谦也？”  
“白石。”  
谦也笑了一下。  
他现在的笑容是真的。  
白石也放宽了心。看来失去了财前光对于他来说反而让他松了一口气，自己做的事情并没有错。  
然后谦也站了起来，突然脱下了自己的上衣。  
“谦也？”  
完全没有预料到会发生这一幕，白石后退了一步。  
然后谦也笑着说：“现在你就是我的婚约者了，你可以对我做任何事哦。”

无论是性，还是暴力。  
你都可以对我做。

那是一个公式化的笑容。  
白石本能地吞咽了一下唾液。  
他觉得自己的心被揪得很紧。


	2. Chapter 2

Scene2 诱惑

白石的心被揪紧的原因并不是谦也的投怀送抱，而是他身上的伤痕。  
大大小小，又红又青的淤痕遍布了他的上半身。有些看得出来是手用力掐出来的痕迹，有些看得出是钝器殴打出来的，还有些利器的划痕，虽然不深，但也够触目惊心了。这些痕迹有新有旧，不是短时间内能造成的。对着这样的身体，与其说会产生情欲，不如说更多的只是源于善良的怜悯。  
“谦也……这是财前做的吗？”  
谦也愣了一下，然后才意识到白石的注意力放在了什么上。  
他摇了摇头，“不是哦，光对我很好。”  
“我明明看见他打你了……！”白石的语气情不自禁地在最后拉高了。  
“都是因为我做得不够好，光才会生气的。”  
白石有些紧张地捉住了谦也的手。  
“才不是，这样根本不正常，就算他曾经是你的婚约者也好，这样的关系绝对不正常，谁也没有权利去伤害另一个人……”  
“白石。”  
谦也打断了他。  
白石看着谦也的双眸。他深蓝的眼就像深海一样，深不见底。  
“这不是光做的。”  
“那到底是……”  
“光他对我很好。”  
“谦也……”  
“蔷薇新娘是不会欺骗他的婚约者的。”  
白石蹙起眉头，“那你身上的伤是谁做的？”  
“……”  
谦也沉默了，他只是安静地看着白石。  
如果不说话的话，就不算欺骗他的婚约者。他没有打破规则。  
“不能跟我说吗？”  
“白石想知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“知道之后呢？”  
“……”  
白石没想到自己反而被谦也问住了。  
谦也拿起扔在了床上的衣服，窸窸窣窣地穿回去。  
“白石知道了之后，想要做什么？”  
“想做……什么？”  
“是想帮我报仇吗？”  
“我……”  
看白石紧张了起来，谦也似乎想让他放轻松，露出了一个有些苦涩的笑容。  
“我开玩笑的，不要放在心上。”  
“谦也……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……只是想保护你，不再受到伤害。”  
“为了什么？”  
白石再次因为谦也的质问而噤声。  
“光是因为喜欢我，所以才参加决斗的。”  
谦也伸出了他的手，悄悄勾住了白石的脖子。  
“你呢？你是为了从我身上得到什么而答应和光的决斗？”

* * *

关于蔷薇新娘以及空中平台上的决斗，白石听到了很多难听的说话。  
他们大部分人其实都没见过所谓的决斗，决斗场并不允许决斗者以外的人进入，到底是怎样的决斗，版本有很多，还有各种耸人听闻的传说。输了决斗的人会消失，又或者是什么会遭到蔷薇新娘的诅咒。  
和蒙上了神秘面纱的决斗不一样，关于蔷薇新娘的各种小道消息倒是流传得很广。  
他们都知道忍足谦也就是蔷薇新娘，但是他们也不关心为什么一个男性会成为“新娘”，也没兴趣知道“新娘”要做什么，他们只知道，得到蔷薇新娘的人会获得在学院中的特权。至于是什么特权，范围划定很广，笼统地说，你想在这所学校里做什么都可以，简单地举个例子，衣食住行可以享受最高级的待遇，甚至还可以动用学院的基金。为什么成为蔷薇新娘的婚约者之后可以做到这种事，没有人清楚，他们都猜测是忍足谦也和学院理事长之间有什么关系，于是才会有这么一个骑士与新娘的游戏。当然，对特权有兴趣的人并不多，毕竟大家都只是只有十几岁的青少年，这种年纪跟他们讲权利，大部分都只能懵懵懂懂地明白几分。  
但是决斗却始终没有停歇过。久而久之，更多的流言就传开了。  
他们都说忍足谦也是魔女，会引诱男人来为他决斗。输了的人，虽然不用割下自己的耳朵，但也会在心理的层面上痛苦万分。  
赢了决斗的人会成为蔷薇新娘的婚约者，在有下一个挑战者之前，婚约者可以对蔷薇新娘做任何事，蔷薇新娘也会搬入他的寝室。这也是这个骑士游戏的规则之一。  
“我一定要跟你一个房间吗？这里只有一张床。”  
“也不是，婚约者可以做任何事，就算是抛弃我也可以的。”  
“你没有自己的寝室吗？”  
“我会跟我的婚约者住在一起，所以不需要自己的寝室。这是学院的规定。”  
白石想了一下，如果不跟谦也同房的话，他可能会无处可去。  
可能是看出了白石的尴尬，谦也主动说：“如果你觉得为难的话，我可以……”  
“今晚我睡地板就可以了。”  
“怎么可以，如果你实在不能接受我，睡地板的也应该是我。”  
“谦也……”  
谦也以前也遇到过不肯接受他的婚约者。  
参加决斗的人，大部分都不是因为对谦也的爱慕。谦也是男的，参加决斗的基本都是男性，说实话，他们都是性向正常的人，忍足谦也也并不是什么长得让人一眼荡魂的美人，很多人为了所谓的学院特权参加决斗，在得到婚约者的身份之后，蔷薇新娘就是一个累赘，但因为规则，蔷薇新娘必须服从他的婚约者，他们大部分都会想办法甩开这个麻烦。如果婚约者实在不肯和新娘同房的话，谦也就会搬到花房去。所有人都知道，谦也待在花房的时间，比待在宿舍要多得多。  
白石不想这样对谦也。虽然他们认识的时间并不长，他也不知道自己为什么莫名其妙就得到了谦也的控制权，但白石并不想对谦也造成二次伤害。尽管自己并不爱他，与其说跟他的关系是“新娘”与“婚约者”，还不如说，白石更希望和谦也成为普通的朋友，可以谈天说地，毫无芥蒂地说出心底话的普通朋友，和他以前那些朋友一样，保持着不远不近的距离。这样彼此就不会伤害到彼此了。  
只是朋友，就足够了。  
……真的这样就够了吗？

白石被分配在3年2组，上课的那一天他才发现，谦也也在3年2组。  
不是因为骑士与蔷薇新娘的游戏的规则，谦也本来就是3年2组的学生，而白石分到这个班，也是自己抽签抽到的。  
真的是巧合吧。谦也在课堂上朝着站在讲台上作自我介绍的白石笑了一下。  
他们的位置没有分到一起。谦也旁边坐着的都是女生，但是那些女生看着谦也的眼神就像死掉了一样，说不上是厌恶，但就是有那种消沉的感觉。比起关心谦也这个蔷薇新娘，班上的人更在意新入学就参加了决斗，并且成为了新婚约者的白石。  
就连白石都诧异为什么自己赢下决斗的消息立即就传播出去了，接着才听到同班同学说，他们一天三次的学校广播会公布决斗的结果，他们昨晚就知道，新的决斗发生了，而胜者是3年2组的白石藏之介。  
在同班同学的三言两语中，白石才逐渐弄清楚了财前光这个人。  
二年级的财前光是迄今为止保持胜利最长的人，他成为了蔷薇新娘的婚约者有将近3个月这么长，期间打败了无数挑战者。对于失败的挑战者，广播是不会公开他们的姓名的，但有心留意这件事的人估算过，财前至少赢下了二十多场决斗。  
听到他们在讨论这件事，白石就想到了谦也那句话。  
“光是因为喜欢我，所以才参加决斗的。”  
财前光是真的喜欢忍足谦也，但是也快要忍耐到极限了。  
关于忍足谦也的流言蜚语实在太多了。虽然游戏的规则写着蔷薇新娘要绝对忠于他的婚约者，但是为了得到蔷薇新娘的人络绎不绝，再加上那个魔女的传言，让财前也不禁开始怀疑，谦也是不是为了挑起决斗而不断勾搭上不同的人。虽然是捕风捉影的事，但一旦起了疑心，就再也没法单纯地相信着眼前所看见的人和事了。  
将谦也说成是物品，抹杀他的人格，才能更好地控制他。或者这就是财前所想的。  
真可怜啊，谦也是这样，那个叫财前光的后辈也是。白石在听着同学在讨论这件事的时候心想。

“白石君，中午要不要跟我们一起去食堂？”  
上午的课结束之后，女生们就迅速围住了白石。比起一开始的死气沉沉，现在她们才展示出这个年纪的少女的活力。  
旁边的男生却不怀好意地揶揄这群少女：“白石可是蔷薇新娘的婚约者哦，有这么大的特权，当然是去学生会的食堂吃大餐啦，怎么会陪你们去吃普通食堂。”  
“诶——”  
女生们发出了一阵娇嗔。  
白石看了一眼坐在一边的谦也，等了一会，他们的视线才对上。  
谦也眨了眨眼睛，突然明白过来白石的视线是什么意思。  
“白石想和谁去吃饭都可以哦，不用管我。”  
“谦也……”  
“规则里没要求婚约者和蔷薇新娘要24小时都待在一起。”  
其实彼此都是自由的。大部分时间都不会因为“婚约者”和“新娘”的身份而束缚着对方。  
“对不起，我还是想跟谦也一起去吃饭。”  
白石婉拒了所有人，然后跟谦也一起出去了。  
离开的时候，谦也有注意到自己需要跟在白石的身后，让白石有些不自在。  
路上，他们并没有说什么话。白石不挑起话题的话，谦也就不会说话，这是表明蔷薇新娘的服从性，这样却让白石觉得怪异得不行。  
白石突然停下步伐，转过身面对着谦也。  
“谦也。”  
“是？”  
“你之前不是问我，我想从你身上得到什么吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“我想得到的是……”  
白石原本要说的话因为谦也的表情一变而打断了。  
他有些犹豫地转过身，然后看见了面无表情站在他们身后的财前光。

“光……”  
“我们决斗吧，白石前辈。”

* * *

那个空中平台就像海市蜃楼一样。  
白石穿着深蓝色的骑士服，面对着穿着黑色骑士服的财前。  
他们昨天才在同样的地方进行过一次决斗。  
就和昨天一样，由谦也负责为他们别上象征胜利的玫瑰。

“谦也前辈。”  
谦也在低头为财前别上黑玫瑰的时候，财前用非常温柔的声线喊了他。  
但是谦也没有回应，他只是小心翼翼地，要将玫瑰扣在他的胸前。  
就在财前正想要说什么的时候，谦也抢先说了一句：“光，如果输了两次的话，蔷薇刻印就会消失。”  
你就会永远失去参加决斗的机会。  
财前已经输过一次了，这是他最后一次机会。  
财前停顿了一下。他不是不明白谦也给他的忠告是什么意思，但现在，他有更想知道的事情。  
“你的希望是什么？”  
“我的希望？”  
“你希望是我赢，还是他赢？”  
“光，”谦也看着他，深邃的眼神中仍然是看不出任何情绪，“白石现在是我的婚约者，我不能背叛我的婚约者。”  
“那昨天，我还是你的婚约者的时候，你有希望我赢吗？”  
“……”  
“谦也前辈……！”  
“谢谢你。”  
“为什么要谢我？”  
财前想要追问谦也，谦也却没有理会他，回到了白石身边。

“白石，你可以抽出我的心之剑。”  
“心之剑……？”  
“这是可以将世界革命的力量。”  
谦也将白石的手按到了自己的胸膛上，刻有蔷薇印记的剑柄从他的胸口出现，白石握住了剑柄，将长剑从谦也的身体内抽出。  
就跟第一次财前做过的那样。那是可以将世界革命的力量。

来吧，第二次的命运之战。

谦也没有表情看着他们交手。  
和第一次不一样，双方都在进攻。谦也并不明白白石想要的是什么，但是他现在的执念，完全不输已经惨败过一次的财前。  
真的不明白吗？不，其实还是明白的吧。  
这是第二次决斗。输掉决斗的人，发起第二次决斗，财前光是第一个。过去那些被抢走了婚约者身份的人，都放弃了。他们享受过成为蔷薇新娘的婚约者带来的特权之后，都心满意足了。与其说那些人是被打败的，不如说他们本来就没有战意。谦也一直在不同的人之间徘徊，没有人愿意长久地守护着他们脆弱不堪的关系。但是财前光不一样，他是真心想要保护他和谦也之间的关系，因为太害怕失去了，他开始走上了偏路。  
如果谦也没有自我，才能真正支配他。所以财前只把他当“物品”来看，仅属于自己的、唯一的“物品”。  
所有要来抢走他的“东西”的人，都要败在他的剑上。  
这大概就是所谓的魔女的力量吧。谦也心知肚明，财前已经将自己赶到了一条死路上，前方是悬崖，退路也崩塌了。  
他将自己的命运赌在了这次决斗上。

最后，那一把心之剑挑起了那朵黑色的玫瑰，黑色的花瓣被风吹散了。  
“你输了。”

戴在财前无名指上的蔷薇刻印消失了。

* * *

晚上。  
虽然说服了谦也，让他愿意让自己睡地板，但谦也还是坚持床铺要让他来铺。  
看着谦也忙来忙去的身影，白石突然想起了白天还没说完的那件事。  
“谦也，我今天不是说过，我知道我想从你身上得到什么了吗？”  
正在摊开厚厚的床铺的谦也动作停顿了一下。  
谦也头也没有回，继续忙碌自己手上的事情，“你想得到什么？”

“我想得到你的友情。”

谦也慢慢地回过头来。  
白石那张好看的脸露出了一个微笑。  
“我想和你做朋友。”


	3. Chapter 3

Scene3 妄想

今天一起床，谦也就已经不在房间了。  
白石不清楚蔷薇新娘和婚约者的相处应该是怎样的，他只想跟谦也做普通的朋友。既然不是什么亲密的关系，那么谦也去哪里他也无权过问，但是看着空荡荡的床，白石心里还是有些不舒服。至少也留张纸条告诉自己去了哪里吧，这样不就是让他平白无故担心一通吗？  
本来打算做些自己的事，但过了一会儿还是没法静下心来，于是白石还是打算出门找人去了。  
他跟谦也相处的时间并不长，更加不知道他平时喜欢去哪里，本来想跟同学打听一下，但想到他们提到蔷薇新娘的微妙态度，白石就打消这个想法了。在校区里漫无目的地找了几十分钟之后，白石终于想到了一个地方谦也很可能在。  
白石快步去了植物园，在花房外面，的确看见了谦也的身影，除此之外，他的身边还有一个人，看身高并不是财前光。  
越是接近花房，音乐的声音就越明显。是钢琴的声音。从花房透出的人影可以猜得出，应该是谦也在弹琴。坐在钢琴前的他在弹奏着一首无名的曲，非常柔和，感觉就像自己身处在被暖光包裹着的庭院当中。因为这首无名之曲，原本激烈的花香也像被驯服的野兽一样，温顺下来。上次来的时候并没有认真看花房里面，花房里面有钢琴的吗？  
“谦也。”  
白石推开了花房的门。钢琴的声音戛然而止。  
花房中的两个人同时回头。谦也有些意外白石的到来，但是谦也旁边那个身材高大的男人却似乎完全不意外。  
那个人穿着三年级深蓝色的制服，是同级生。  
“谦也，我一直在找你，你离开的时候至少跟我说一声吧？”  
“我有给你发短信啊。”  
“啊？”白石被提醒了才想起看看手机，的确有条未读短信，是谦也早上六点多的时候发过来的。  
“白石找我有事吗？”  
“啊、嗯……也不是什么特别的事，早上起来发现你不在，就有点担心。”  
“学校里很安全啦，不会出什么意外的。”  
“嗯……”  
接着白石偷偷看了谦也身边的那个同级生一眼。  
他们在说话的时候，他一直没有发出声音。白石留意到他左手无名指上带着的蔷薇刻印，这个人也是拥有决斗资格的人。  
谦也察觉了白石的视线。  
“他是千岁，是3年1组的学生。”  
名字是千岁的男人眯起眼睛，笑了笑，朝白石伸出了手。  
“千岁千里，你好，白石。”  
“你知道我的名字？”  
“蔷薇新娘的婚约者，我想学院里应该没人不认识。”  
听到千岁这么说，白石反而有些不是滋味。  
难道他在四天宝寺里的价值就是“蔷薇新娘的婚约者”这个身份吗？  
“不开心吗？”  
千岁冷不防地说了这么一句。白石看他的眼神也变得微妙了起来。  
“如果你不想做下去，可以故意输给我。”  
“你想要抢走谦也吗？”  
千岁低头弄了一下自己无名指上的蔷薇刻印。  
“我已经输过一次了，如果再输的话，就永远失去决斗资格了，所以没有十成十的把握，我是不会参加决斗的。”  
“你……什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，我赢不了你，除非你故意输给我。”  
真是个怪人。白石在心中腹诽了一句。  
谦也在旁边听着，没什么反应。这样的对话可能对于他来说已经习以为常了吧。这个叫千岁千里的人，曾经是谦也的婚约者，也就是说，他很有可能和谦也发生过什么关系。  
本来陷入沉思的怪圈的白石，突然被千岁的声音打断了思考。  
“害怕我来抢走谦也吗？”  
“……”  
面对白石的沉默，千岁又换了一个问题：“你怎么看谦也？”  
这次白石终于说话了。  
“……他是我朋友。”  
他本来以为千岁会说什么，没想到他说了一句让白石摸不着头脑的话。  
“你们的关系还真有趣。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“人都是有目的才会参加决斗。”  
“你也是吗？”  
“我？我当然也是啊。我可是谦也第一任婚约者。”  
“你想从谦也身上得到什么？”  
“唔……”千岁摸了摸自己的下巴，装模作样地思考起来，“我大概想要的，是谦也的心吧。”  
“谦也的……心？”  
“你对谦也不是爱情，那跟你详细说下去也没什么意义。”  
虽然千岁一直嬉皮笑脸的，但白石觉得很不舒服。这个人没有散发出善意，当然，他对白石也算不上是恶意，感觉上就好像……对，千岁千里这个人在观察白石，似乎是在看他到底有没有资格得到蔷薇新娘一样。莫名其妙就把自己放在了一个居高临下的位置俯视别人，让白石非常不愉快。  
“好了，我也要去做自己的事了，下次再见，谦也。”  
“拜拜，千岁。”  
千岁离开了花房之后，白石有些紧张地捉住了谦也的手。  
“那个人和你是什么关系？”  
“你说千岁吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他是我第一任婚约者。”  
“你们……很熟吗？”  
“千岁是很温柔的一个人，经常会来看我。白石，你不喜欢这样吗？”  
“也……没有吧。”  
他和谦也之间又不是什么恋人关系，谦也要去见谁他都无权干涉。  
如果他的婚约者还是财前光的话，谦也大概就不会来见千岁千里了。不知道为什么，想到了这一点，白石突然有些羡慕财前，但是随即他就将这个想法抛出脑海中。他没权力去霸占谦也，这个所谓的骑士与新娘的游戏，本来就是不公平的，既然作为谦也的朋友，那么他应该将谦也从这个怪圈里拉出来，让他拥有一个平等的地位和自我人格。这才是作为一个朋友，应该去做的事情。  
谦也温暖的手摸摸抚摸上白石的手背，仿佛是为了给他信心一样。  
“蔷薇新娘是绝对不会背叛他的婚约者的，所以白石可以放心。”  
“谦也……你对你每一任婚约者都是这么说的吗？”  
“我每次都是真心的。”  
“对财前也是？”  
“嗯。”  
“现在呢？”  
“现在我只忠于你。”  
白石不着痕迹地抽回了手。  
“谦也，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“有。”  
“是财前吗？还是刚才的千岁千里？”  
“都不是。”  
“那是我吗？”  
“如果你想要我爱你，我可以……”  
有一些细微的烦躁感从白石的心中滋生。  
就好像被成千上万的蚂蚁咬过一样，又痒，又痛，又难受。  
“谦也，你爱的人是谁，可以告诉我吗？”  
“知道之后呢？”  
“我大概会在决斗中故意输给他，将你让出去。”  
“这样做可是违反了游戏规则哦。”  
“不过……！我觉得还是谦也的幸福比较重要，我……”  
“那个人没有蔷薇刻印。”  
也就是说，那个人没有参加决斗的资格。  
可是明明谦也这么轻易就将蔷薇刻印给了自己，为什么不可以给那个人？

“谦也，我……”  
谦也将手按在了白石的唇上。  
他没有吐出声音，但是白石看得懂他的口型。

——谢谢你不爱我。

为什么这么说？

* * *

千岁千里一个人走在林荫道。  
财前朝他迎面走来。  
“昨晚的广播我听了。”  
财前想要跟他擦身而过的时候，千岁突然开口。  
所有人都知道，财前输了决斗，而是是两天内输了两次。他失去了再次参加决斗的资格，蔷薇刻印也消失了，现在的他只是一个普通学生。其他人对这件事没有什么特别的感想，在大众眼中，财前光跟觊觎蔷薇新娘带来的特权的其他人没什么区别。成为蔷薇新娘的婚约者之后，财前的确好好地享受了那些特权，将自己和那些普通学生的界线划分得清清楚楚。这样做其实很不利他日后的人际交往，但是财前就是想要这样做。对于千岁来说，财前这样做的原因不言自明。  
“你不是输给了白石藏之介，你是输给了自己的傲慢。”  
财前冷笑了一声，抬起眼，“至少我也比你这个胆小鬼好。”  
“如果没有我的主动退出，你觉得你赢得了决斗吗？”  
“……啧。”  
“财前，我刚才去见过谦也了。”  
财前仰起头，和千岁的视线对接上。  
千岁并不是一副戏谑的表情，他非常认真，就连吐出的气息，也变得沉重起来。  
“你有什么要跟我说？”  
“谦也他似乎相信白石就是那个能够守护他的骑士。”  
“……真的吗？”  
所以，谦也果然站在了白石那边。  
那两次比赛，谦也都是希望白石赢的。什么游戏的规则，蔷薇新娘必须忠于他的婚约者，都只是戏言罢了。  
财前的瞳孔动摇了起来。  
“财前，你已经是输过一次的人了。”  
“不，我输了两次。”  
“我不是说你跟白石的决斗。”  
“哈啊？”  
“你惨败给那个人，就注定不可能成为他的骑士。”  
财前因为千岁莫名其妙的话而感到了生气。  
“我输给谁了？”  
“不记得了吗？不记得就算了，我也不记得了。Bye。”  
“喂——”  
财前一转身，千岁就像突然人间蒸发了一样，不见了踪影。  
他啧了一声，烦躁地握住了拳头，直到指甲嵌进掌心的肉中，传来痛苦。  
他绝对会是蔷薇新娘的骑士，谁都不可以否认这一点。总有一天，他会将忍足谦也抢回来的，不管用上什么手段——

* * *

谦也重新坐在了钢琴前。  
“谦也，原来你会弹琴？”  
“很小的时候跟哥哥一起学的，后来哥哥改学小提琴去了，我也快忘记钢琴要怎么弹了。”  
还是第一次听到谦也有一个哥哥这件事。  
白石想要知道更多关于谦也的情况，却不知道怎么开口。  
每一天看见谦也，都能看见他新的一面。坐在教室里没人搭话、孤独地看着窗外风景的谦也，一个人默不作声地在寝室里叠衣服和打扫卫生的谦也，音乐课的时候如果不是大合唱倒是可以明显听到谦也唱得有些走调，但他还是非常努力地在唱，原本以为他是个会觉得音乐很棘手的人，没想到他其实还会弹钢琴。不算完美的弹奏技巧，甚至还可以说有些笨拙，但这就是忍足谦也，抛开蔷薇新娘这个身份，他只是一个对于大部分人来说不怎么起眼的男孩子而已。但是正是不起眼的他，有着莫大的魅力，吸引着其他人的目光去追逐他。  
“谦也，你的生日是什么时候？”  
“为什么问这个？”  
“我想知道。”  
谦也垂下了眼睑，片刻后抬起了头。  
“3月17日。”  
那时候已经毕业了。  
他们是三年级的学生，已经没有机会在学校里为他庆生了。  
“如果不介意，可以让我提前帮你庆祝生日吗？”  
谦也噗嗤一声笑了出来，“现在到明年的3月还有大半年哦，新学期不是刚开始吗？”  
“所以现在的谦也还只有14岁？”  
“嗯。”  
“我已经15岁了。”  
“也没有比我大很多啊。”  
“也是呢。”  
谦也的笑脸终于是没有任何阴霾的了。  
像这样提出这样漫无边际的话题，想到什么就聊什么，说不定对谦也来说是很奢侈的事。  
“谦也，你刚才弹的曲，叫什么？”  
“不知道，光说还没有名字。”  
“财前？”  
“嗯，是他写的曲子。”  
“谦也，你和财前在一起的时候，开心吗？”  
“光他对我很好，是个很温柔的人。”  
为什么永远是相似的话？白石自己都没察觉自己急躁了起来。  
“就算有时候他会打你？”  
钢琴再次被弹奏起来。是刚才那首曲的后半段。  
谦也的眼睛在看着黑白的琴键，而白石注视着他后脑翘起的发梢。  
“婚约者对蔷薇新娘做什么都是被允许的。”  
“性……方面也是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么，谦也，你开心吗？”  
“我现在很开心。”  
“之前呢？”

DO——

弹琴的手突然停了下来。  
“之前是多久之前？”  
“认识我之前……？”  
“我很开心哦。”  
“真的吗？”  
“蔷薇新娘是不会欺骗他的婚约者的。”  
白石想要接近谦也，但不知道为什么，双腿动弹不得。  
面前的谦也脆弱得好像是玻璃做的雕像，如果自己贸贸然靠近，他是不是会瞬间粉碎？  
“谦也，为什么你是蔷薇新娘？”  
“这是对我的惩罚。”  
白石的心跳毫无预兆地加速起来。  
这是他第一次听到的答案，是一个崭新的回答，也是他从来没有意料到的回答。  
“为什么要惩罚你？”  
“因为我是魔女。”  
“可是你明明只是一个普通的……”  
“白石。”  
谦也回过头来。  
白石终于看见了他深蓝色的眼睛。  
和过去一样，都是没有感情的双眸。看不懂他到底在想什么，看不出他想要什么，他的眼中没有孤独，但也没有快乐。  
蔷薇新娘终究是一个没有心的人偶吗？  
“谦也……”  
“你对我做什么都是可以的哦。”  
“我……”  
性和暴力都是被允许的。但是白石明明就不需要。  
“你会答应我一切要求吗？”  
“只要不违反游戏规则，我都会答应。”  
“那么……”  
谦也在静听他的要求。  
“我可以抱你一下吗？”  
“抱？是指哪方面？”  
“就单纯的拥抱。”  
“嗯，可以哦。”  
谦也站了起来，转过身，张开了双臂。  
白石快步走过去，在谦也没有反应过来的时候，将他拥抱入怀。  
很温暖的怀抱，谦也的身体也很软。  
白石收紧了手臂，仿佛要将他整个人都揉进自己的体内。  
千岁千里的话让他害怕了，而谦也再次提到了财前，弹奏起财前写的曲，又让他无比恐惧。他不想失去谦也，他不知道真正的朋友之间是不是会有这样的感情，这是白石第一次不想戴着面具，将真正的自己袒露出来。如果这样做，就可以挽回谦也的“心”的话……  
他真的仅仅想要成为忍足谦也的朋友吗？


	4. Chapter 4

Scene4 叹息

悠扬的小提琴声对于谦也来说，反而像是梦靥一样可怕。  
他谨慎地坐在雕花的白色小圆桌上，没有碰放在自己面前的点心和红茶。  
拉小提琴的人沉醉在自己的音乐世界里，似乎没有察觉谦也的拘谨，又或者说，他根本不在乎谦也的状态。  
这首曲子名叫《新娘的悲剧》，是这首曲的作曲家用来纪念自己的未婚妻的。作曲家的未婚妻在新婚前夕的夜晚，在自己的房间中喝下毒药自尽，没有人知道为什么将要嫁给心爱的人的她要这样做，而她的未婚夫因为这件事而悲痛欲绝。旁人不知道这位悲惨的未婚夫抱着什么心态写下这首曲子，他们都为这次惨剧而感到惋惜。  
但是，后来不知道为什么，传出来了些不好的流言。  
新娘是为了自己的亲哥哥自杀的。新娘与自己的亲哥哥私通，早就有了亲密的关系，她并不爱自己的婚约者。新婚的前夕，她和哥哥约定双双自杀，但是，喝下掺了毒药的酒的，只有她。她的哥哥背叛了她，远走他方，失去了音信。  
未婚夫并不相信这个流言，但是城中传得沸沸扬扬，未婚夫再也无法忍受这样的流言蜚语，在家中放火自焚。扑灭了火之后，大家发现他写下的乐谱几乎都被烧毁了，只有那首《新娘的悲剧》保存了下来。据进入火场救火的人说，作曲家将《新娘的悲剧》的乐谱放在了一个木箱里，木箱浸在放满了水的浴缸中，所以乐谱完好无损。  
作曲家为什么唯独要保护那首曲子，原因现在已经没有人知道了。  
谦也安静地坐在椅子上，悄悄将脚勾在椅脚上。  
这首曲是他的哥哥最喜欢拉奏的曲子，谦也已经听了无数遍了。  
一曲结束，那个人放下了他的小提琴。  
“谦也，你在这里就这么不耐烦吗？”  
谦也一个激灵抬起头，眼底中蔓延着一种不可名状的恐惧。他摇着手，试图解释自己并没有这样想，“不是、侑士！我没有……”  
“谦也。”  
谦也噤了声。  
侑士坐到了谦也的对面。  
“你的新婚约者是怎样的一个人？”  
“……白石他是个很温柔的人。”  
“所有婚约者你都跟我说是个温柔的人，但之前那个财前光明明就不是，不是吗？”  
“光是个有点笨拙的人，他不太懂正确地表达自己的想法……”  
“他已经输给了世界一次，他对你来说已经没有任何价值了，所以你把蔷薇刻印给了白石藏之介，对吗？”  
“……侑士……”  
“你觉得财前光没法赢，白石藏之介就有可能赢？”  
谦也垂下了眼睑，不去看忍足侑士眼中包含的情绪。  
在自己的兄长面前，他就像全身赤裸一样，什么都掩盖不了。  
“别忘了谦也，制定游戏规则的人是我。”  
没有人可以违反规则，也没有人可以赢得了这个游戏。  
谦也的身体都僵硬了起来。忍足侑士却笑了笑，将一个封好的白色信封放到了桌面上，推到了谦也面前。  
谦也知道那是什么。忍足侑士想让这个骑士游戏变得更有趣。  
“谦也。”  
“是……”  
“你期待审判魔女的那天的到来吗？”

* * *

将近四个月的相处，白石也开始习惯谦也在自己身边了。婚约者可以支配蔷薇新娘，想见他也好，不想见他也好，都随婚约者的意思。白石当然希望能和谦也朝夕相处，因为是同班同学，又是同一个寝室，他们基本上每天都会一起行动。因为得到蔷薇新娘而获取的特权，白石也充分感受得到了。不管白石想要用学校里的什么设施，那个设施都会被提前清场。白石从来没有见过什么赶人的场面，总之他到了那里，就肯定没人，所有东西都随得他使用。食堂、图书馆、校内的锻炼室，他都有独享的权利。  
今天谦也很早就出去了，给他留了短信说要去和哥哥见面。  
白石现在也知道谦也有个哥哥，叫忍足侑士。他不算是四天宝寺的学生，但的确就在这所封闭的学院里面。  
和谦也短暂的分开让他感觉不自在，所以他给谦也回了一条短信，说希望他能快点回来。接着，白石就拿起了笔记，打算去图书馆消磨一下时间。  
谦也去见哥哥的时间说不定，有时候很长，有时候很短。白石旁敲侧击下知道，以前他和财前在一起的时候，财前禁止谦也和他的哥哥见面，也不准谦也在没有自己的批准下去做什么事。那天谦也到花房里，仍然是处于财前的监视下的，所以财前才会这么快就出现了。过去的谦也并不自由，但是他却不痛恨财前，每次说起，都是“光是个温柔的人”。  
不知道为什么，白石觉得谦也这是在和什么作比较。财前的温柔，是和什么人比较下来，才得到的答案。有比财前对待谦也更过分的人，所以财前的暴力和霸道，对于谦也来说反而是温柔了。白石只能得出这么一个猜测。  
拿着笔记到图书馆的时候，里面果然一个人都没有。  
白石随便挑了一个阳光充沛的位置，坐了下来。  
图书馆实在安静得过分了，所以当有异常的声音的时候，再轻微他都能察觉。  
白石抬起头，就看见了穿着制服的千岁千里。  
“你要找谦也吗？”  
“谦也在他哥哥那儿，谁都找不到他的。”千岁拉开了白石对面的椅子，然后坐了下来，“我是来找你的。”  
“有什么事？”  
“我准备向你提出挑战。”  
“所以？”  
“我希望你能输给我。”  
白石明显的做出了反感的样子。  
“这样做违反了游戏规则。”  
“你不答应没关系，谦也也肯定会求你输给我的。”  
白石的心脏因为千岁的这句话紧了一下。  
“什么意思？”  
“你这四个月来，赢了多少场决斗了？”  
白石没有回答，千岁自顾自地替他回答了。  
“几乎每天你都要进行一场决斗，打败那些想要得到蔷薇新娘的人，你占有蔷薇新娘的时间，已经超过了之前任何一任婚约者了。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“谦也一定会劝你输掉决斗的。”  
白石很想说凭什么，但是他根本不想跟千岁纠缠下去。  
不知道是不是因为白石不说话，千岁自己继续说了下去：“因为当初谦也就是这样劝我输掉比赛的。”  
“？”白石的呼吸变重了  
“很意外吗？”  
千岁这样说，简直就像在暗指谦也和传言中一样，是不断引诱男人为自己争斗的魔女，为了能让大家继续相斗下去，利用不光彩的手段，干涉决斗的胜负。  
千岁的说法让白石无名火起。  
“谦也在你眼中到底是什么？”  
凭什么这么说他？  
千岁干笑了一声，“你是不是误会了什么，我和你不一样，我喜欢谦也。”  
“我也……”  
“我对谦也是爱情，你也想要得到谦也的爱情吗？”  
不是。  
白石哽咽了一下。  
他想要得到的是谦也的友情。这几个月来，他们作为朋友相处得很好，谦也露出笑容的时间也越来越多，他们之间的相处是平等，没有芥蒂的。为了能够守护这样的关系，白石就只能一直赢下去，赢下去，守住蔷薇新娘。  
“这就是我和你不一样的地方。”  
白石咬咬牙，警惕地盯着千岁的脸。  
“我对谦也是爱，是想要得到他的爱。”千岁的脸稍微仰了起来，“不过没有心的谦也，是不可能回应我的爱的。”  
“没有……心？”  
“他也不可能回应你的感情。”  
“到底是什么意思？”  
“这就是这个骑士游戏的规则。你再赢下去，世界的审判将会降临，到时候下场悲惨的，不止你，还有谦也。”  
“世界的审判……？”  
“谦也不想审判降临在我身上，所以求我输掉决斗。”  
所以，谦也会为了不让审判降临到自己身上而像请求千岁一样，请求自己输掉决斗吗？白石迷茫地想。  
“你对谦也不是爱情，为什么还要占着婚约者这个身份？”  
“我……”  
“你想和谦也做朋友的话，等我重新为了谦也的婚约者之后，我也不会干涉你们，我不是财前，我没有那么不近人情。”千岁试图在和白石谈条件，“我对谦也是爱情，而你不是，你应该让出婚约者这个身份。”  
停顿了半秒，然后白石反驳他：“那谦也呢？谦也自身的愿望就可以置之不理吗？”  
“对于谦也来说，婚约者是谁都没关系。”  
又来了。千岁始终还是把谦也看作是一个“魔女”吧。  
“你这么看待谦也，也能说自己爱着他吗？！”  
“我只是说事实而已，听起来好像在污蔑谦也，在证实他就是别人口中的魔女一样，但这就是事实。”千岁深呼吸了一口气，然后用无比哀愁的语气说道，“我说过了，谦也他没有心。”  
胡说八道。白石很想要这样大喊，他明明感受过谦也的心跳，再说，如果一个人没有心的话，又怎么可能活着？  
千岁为了要证实自己说的话不是编造，继续说下去。  
“你从谦也的胸口抽出过剑吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那就是谦也现在的‘心’。”  
白石愣了一下。  
他的“心”……是一把剑？  
“他原本的心被抢走了，那个人用剑代替了他的心。”  
白石完全不知道该说什么。  
他从来没想过为什么可以从谦也的身上抽出一把剑，但这样的事情，不是太过不合符常理了吗？  
不，白石冷静下来一想，本来争夺蔷薇新娘的骑士游戏就很荒谬。发生在这座学院里的所有事，都是不可以用常理来解释的。为什么他知道现在才发现这些不寻常？太奇怪了，这样不对……  
“我……”  
“你们在聊什么？”  
谦也的声音突然插了进来，打断了他们之间的谈话。白石猛地一扭转头，就看见谦也站在了他们不远处，看样子似乎刚刚来到。  
先反应过来的是千岁，他露出了惯常的笑容，说：“没什么，在说关于白石自己的事，我想知道他是不是习惯了学校的生活。”  
“这样啊……”  
“谦也，你为什么会在这里？”  
“侑士的房间在图书馆的顶楼，我……”谦也似乎察觉了自己说错了话，哽咽了一下，然后像是为了掩饰自己的不自然一样笑了一下，“没什么，我也是碰巧来这里了。”  
为什么提到他哥哥的事情就突然停了下来？  
“我打扰了你们吗？”  
“没有，我们也说完了。”千岁笑着回答。  
事情掩饰得滴水不漏。千岁千里不想被谦也知道他对白石说过什么。  
“谦也，接下来你还有事要忙吗？没有的话不如我们去……”  
“白石。”  
谦也打断了他，然后拿出了一个信封。信封上烙了一个蔷薇印。  
“给我的？”  
谦也点点头。  
白石拆开了信。  
是一封挑战书，相约他在下午四点的时候，于空中平台进行争夺蔷薇新娘所有权的决斗。  
挑战书的署名人是一氏裕次。

* * *

和很多挑战者一样，一氏裕次并不是爱慕蔷薇新娘才来挑战的，他想要的是得到蔷薇新娘后随之带来的特权。  
本来应该是一次稀松平常的决斗，这样的决斗，这几个月来，白石几乎每天都要进行一场，但这次的对手，似乎有些不太一样。谦也认识一氏裕次，虽然没有从谦也那边确认过，但白石的直觉感觉得出来。蔷薇新娘几乎没有朋友，所有人都不愿意接近他，所以谦也能认识的人，大概只有那些婚约者，可是为什么谦也认识一氏裕次？但一氏裕次对谦也，并不是财前光和千岁千里那样的，对他怀着爱意，而且一氏裕次还没参加过决斗。  
“我是为了小春才来向你挑战的。”  
一氏裕次举起了他的剑，指着白石。  
小春才是他的爱人，他是为了他喜欢的人，来抢夺蔷薇新娘，为了学院的特权。  
白石注意到在一旁的谦也揪住了自己的衣襟。  
“谦也，你没事吧？”  
谦也挨近了白石，小声地说：“……白石，你能输掉这次比赛吗？”  
果然就像千岁千里说的那样吗？  
“谦也？”  
“如果你不输掉的话……”  
白石捉住了谦也的肩膀。  
“你在说什么？将你让出去的话……”  
“裕次想要带着小春离开学院，就只有这个办法了。”  
“离开……学院？”  
“求求你，白石，输了这次决斗。”  
不对，不是这样的……这是……  
千岁千里说过的话又再盘旋在白石的脑海中。  
他对谦也不是爱情，不必占着“婚约者”这个身份对谦也紧抓不放，就算不是蔷薇新娘的婚约者，他也仍然可以和谦也做朋友，并不是所有人都像财前光一样不可理喻。一氏裕次不想得到蔷薇新娘，他只想要特权，他只想要用这个特权带走他心爱的人，所以他不会伤害谦也，谦也也曾经认识他，他们……  
为什么离开这个学院就必须要得到特权？他们又是为什么一定要离开？  
“谦也，为什么……”  
“他们已经不能再被关在这座牢笼里了。”  
“谦也？”  
“让他们离开，好吗？”

谦也在哀求他。  
就正如千岁千里说的那样，谦也在求他输掉决斗。  
你会怎样做？

“赐予我将世界革命的力量！”  
白石将谦也的心之剑抽出，指向了一氏裕次。

不对，不是这样的。白石心如乱麻。  
一氏裕次的实力甚至不如很多曾经发起挑战的挑战者，但是他很顽固，就算再技不如人，他也不愿意输，而白石因为犹豫，也没有对他发起猛烈的进攻。  
不知道该怎样做，到底怎样做才是正确的，这背后的缘由到底是什么。  
蔷薇新娘到底是什么？  
“你为什么要发起挑战？”  
白石避开了裕次的一刺，用冷静的语气问。  
一氏裕次气喘吁吁，“跟你有什么关系？”  
“为了救你的恋人……为什么就要抢走谦也？”  
一氏裕次的眼神仿佛要烧穿白石的身体，“……只有依靠蔷薇新娘的特权，我们才能逃走。”  
“为什么要逃？”  
砰！两把剑碰撞在一起，发出刺耳的响声。  
“你什么都不知道？”  
格挡开裕次的攻击之后，白石不作声算作默认。  
没想到一氏裕次大喊了起来，“世界的审判将要降临，都是你的错！”  
白石愣了一下，“世界的审判……”  
“如果不在审判来临之前逃走，我们将永远出不去这个轮回。”  
世界的审判，逃走，轮回。  
这到底是什么意思？  
就在这不到一秒钟的迟疑中，一氏裕次的剑刺了过来。

白色的花瓣飞散在空中。

“你输了，白石。”  
你已经不是蔷薇新娘的婚约者了。  
白石的身体好像突然不能动弹一样，手中的心之剑消失在空气中。他立即回头，就在他们不远处的谦也竟然在流泪。

他真的输了。


	5. Chapter 5

Scene5 阴霾

蔷薇新娘被抛弃了。  
一氏裕次得到了蔷薇新娘之后，以无法想象的速度，带着他的恋人逃了。没人知道他们去了哪里，大概是学院外的某一个无人之地。其实大家也并不关心一氏裕次去了哪，所有人更关心被抛弃的蔷薇新娘会有什么遭遇。一直以来，大家都已经习惯蔷薇新娘有一个婚约者，他就是依附在这么一个婚约者的身上过活的。难听的说话当然有，那些人从来都不吝以最大的恶意揣测蔷薇新娘的私生活。  
失去男人就活不下去的忍足谦也，这样的流言传遍了校园的每一个角落。遭到抛弃的他，对生活已经绝望了吧。

* * *

“我出生又不是为了讨好你！”  
那是极大的痛苦。  
“放开我——”  
烙印在身体上的，不可磨灭的痛苦。  
“停手，求求你了，不要……”

“魔女！正是因为你的存在，王子殿下才会堕落至此，都是源于你的引诱！”  
“现在，要对你降下世界的审判——”

Happy birthday to the new world.  
——“所谓的结束，也是开始。”

谦也突然惊醒，从床上坐起来的时候，才发现自己在花房里。  
花房里放置了一张小小的折叠床，谦也呆滞了一会儿，才想起这是一氏裕次在临行前，用他的特权要来的床。裕次和他的恋人小春离开了四天宝寺学院，离开了这座学院的人，再也不会回来了。这样也好，谦也衷心祝福裕次和小春，能够摆脱这个梦靥实在太好了，虽然不知道外面的世界有什么，但两个人的话，无论什么困难，都一定可以迈过去的。那样的困难，他们能够面对，而自己不行，因为没有人依靠的话，他只是一个废物。  
“谦也。”  
听到了呼唤自己的声音，谦也循声望去。  
千岁千里站在了床的不远处。他的表情有些凝重，对于向来吊儿郎当的他来说，这样的神情很少见。  
“千岁……”  
“裕次临走之前告诉我你在这里。”  
“……嗯。”  
谦也的手抓了一下还盖在自己下半身的薄毯。  
“我从他那里打听到了。”  
“裕次那里？”  
“嗯。”  
千岁走了过去，坐在了他的床边，伸手叠上谦也的手背。谦也直觉他接下来想要说什么不好的事情，才会显得这么不安。明明千岁是遇到什么都波澜不惊的人，这次大概真的不是什么好事情吧。  
谦也深呼吸一口气，准备静听他接下来要说的话。  
“世界的审判要提前了。”  
“裕次说的？”  
“嗯，忍足侑士告诉裕次的。”  
所以裕次才会急着带着小春走，所以他才会把裕次的挑战书交给他，所以这次游戏才会乱套了。  
“他为什么要干涉这次游戏？这不是违反规则了吗？”  
“规则都是他定下来的。”所以也没什么违反不违反的说法了。谦也没有把后半句说下去，但千岁也已经明白过来了。可是，为什么？  
“他在害怕白石吗？”  
“这样的事，上次游戏的时候已经发生过了，但是光没有动摇。”  
“然而财前输了。”  
“其实，”谦也呼吸了一下，停顿了半秒，才继续说下去，“白石第一次和光的决斗，我的确背叛了光。”  
“谦也……”  
“我那时候，的确希望光输掉决斗。”  
作为蔷薇新娘，他的内心背叛了他当时的婚约者。  
那时候，其实赢的人是谁都没所谓，他只是希望财前光能输掉而已。  
“光已经经历过一次审判了，我不想同样的命运再次发生在他身上。”  
“你对我也是吗？”  
“我不想审判降临到任何一个人身上。”  
或者忍足谦也就是这样的人，他将他仅剩的爱，平均给予了每一个人。那不是爱情的爱，也不是友情的爱，单纯是一种无私的、不包含感情的“爱”，正因为他的“无情”，才能将“爱”给予所有人。  
谦也现在的心是透明的，没有实体，也触摸不了。他真正的心，被抢走了。  
千岁突然抱住了谦也，将他的头按在自己胸膛上，想要他听清楚自己的心跳。  
现在至少还有些实感。谦也一直给他的感觉都太过缥缈了，就像幽灵一样，或者说，更像是地缚灵，被禁锢在这座学院里，陪着那个人玩骑士与新娘的游戏，玩了一遍又一遍。这个游戏每次将要“通关”的时候，“玩家”一定会输掉，然后游戏就会“重置”。上一次游戏输掉的人是财前光，而千岁千里也曾在以前的某次游戏中惨败。  
“谦也，做我的新娘吧。”  
千岁感觉到自己的衣襟有点湿。  
谦也哭了吗？  
“不行。”  
他的声音果然带着哭腔了。  
千岁的语调有些急躁，“现在没人可以救到你了。”  
“不可以……”  
“现在能当你的婚约者的人只有我了，如果没有婚约者的话，就只有你一个人面对审判了。”  
“没关系的，我一个人也可以。”  
“你根本不可以，不要逞强了。”  
“千岁……”谦也推开了千岁，然后抬起头，千岁看见了他通红的眼睛，“我见过一次你被审判的样子，我不想再看第二次了。”  
“不，这次我会赢的。”  
“输过一次的人不可能会赢的，这是世界的规则。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”  
“……千岁。”谦也的眼泪止不住地涌出来，“这句话，你已经跟我说过好几次了。”  
在之前的数不清的轮回里，自己已经尝试过无数遍了。  
只要输过一次的人，就再也不可能反抗这个世界，没法进行所谓的“革命”，这是世界的规则，铁一般的定律，没人可以违反，他们的行动在不知不觉中早就已经按照规定好的那样进行了。  
“就算失败一千遍、一万遍，我都要继续试下去。”  
千岁捧起了谦也的脸，想要吻走他脸上的眼泪。  
——“谦也。”  
突然，白石的声音打断了千岁的动作，两个人同时惊慌地扭过头，看见了一脸沉重的白石站在了花房的门口，距离他们大概有十米远。  
“……白石？”  
谦也疑惑地喊了他一声。  
他们两个人都没想到白石会出现在这里。  
白石冷静地看着他们，“争夺蔷薇新娘的骑士游戏还没结束。”  
千岁危险地眯起眼睛，“你想做什么？”  
“我要成为蔷薇新娘的婚约者。”  
“白石？”  
千岁沉下脸来，“我接受你的挑战。”  
就让我们，根据这个游戏的规则，决出蔷薇新娘最后的婚约者吧。

* * *

根据游戏规则，如果蔷薇新娘失去所属，就要重新通过决斗再选拔一个人出来。如果参加决斗的人只有一个，那么那个人就不战而胜，但如果有两个，他们就要进行决斗。因为此时蔷薇新娘仍然处于无所属的状态，进行决斗的两个人都没资格抽出他的心之剑。  
一旦有一方作出挑战宣言，决斗就一定会开始，蔷薇新娘并不能左右决斗的发生。这也是这个游戏的规则。  
千岁和白石都是曾经输过一次的人，他们当中有谁再输一次的话，就要永远失去蔷薇刻印了。  
空中平台出现在学院的上空，蔷薇新娘也随之束缚在上面。  
谁也不知道，在这个游戏刚开始的时候，蔷薇新娘曾经想过逃跑。离开这座学院，离开这个游戏，离开这个世界，他否认自己是魔女，他不愿意承认自己的存在是某人的附庸，曾几何时，他也作出过激烈的抗争。那时候，反抗的人只有他一个，孤身一人，和世界的力量抗衡，所以他惨败了。只有一个人的话，什么都做不到，他的行为宛如蜉蝣撼大树，因为撞到尖刺上的次数实在太多了，他逐渐恐惧了起来，刻骨铭心的痛让他害怕这个世界，以及掌控了这个世界的“那个人”。  
“谁来救救我”。他无数次在空荡荡的心中呐喊，他连心也被“那个人”夺走了。如果能够得到将世界革命的力量，或者就可以让他从这个轮回中解脱吧，但是，谁能赐予他这样的力量？  
谦也一直在等，等那一场传说中的革命诞生，然而一次又一次燃起了希望，接着一次又一次得到了绝望。  
在这个残酷的游戏中，他身不由己。爱他的，亦或是不爱他的，都无法改变命运。他已经麻木了，不对他人造成伤害，已经是他最卑微的奢望了，但是那些挑战者，却像飞蛾扑火一样，前赴后继。那个人对这样的现象产生了兴趣，这是一个很好玩的游戏，看着卑微的人与世界抗争，妄图改变这个世界，最后得到的却是万箭穿心的痛苦，其实是一件很快乐的事情。  
所以谦也成为了蔷薇新娘，成为了一个虚无的战利品。他只是一个诱饵，引那些蝼蚁来接受世界的洗礼。  
谦也不愿意看见这样的事情发生，但是再不愿意，他也要穿上那条长裙，成为那位“新娘”。

谦也拿着一支白玫瑰，双手忍不住颤抖。  
他本应该将玫瑰別在白石的衣襟上的，但这次，却怎么都弄不好。  
“谦也……”  
“……为什么？”  
“……谦也？”  
“你为什么要对千岁发起挑战？”谦也在恐惧，所以他的声音非常不稳，就像喉咙被刺伤了一样，嘶哑着质问白石，“你不是说过想跟我做朋友吗？做朋友的话根本不需要婚约者这个身份吧？你明明就不爱我，为什么一定要参加决斗？你知道决斗代表着什么吗？”  
“谦也……”  
“为什么啊？”谦也几乎要大叫出来。  
白石捉住了他颤抖着的双手，“对不起，谦也。”  
“为什么要跟我道歉？”  
“输了那次决斗我才知道，我不是想要你的友情。”  
“白石……”  
“我喜欢你、不，这样说也不准确，我想和你一直在一起，一起上课，一起吃饭，睡在一个房间里，我想每天睁开眼就能看见你，看见你和别人靠近我会觉得难受，当自己能贴近你又会觉得很幸福，我原本以为朋友之间就是这样的，因为我之前一直都没有真正的朋友，所以我以为……事实上完全不是，我会这样都是因为我爱你。我想和你牵手，我想拥抱你，想你依偎在我的怀里，我想……保护你。”  
谦也有些惊慌地抽回了自己的双手。  
“不是这样的，白石，这不是爱……”  
“失去了你我才知道，我当时不应该犹豫的，我对你……”  
“错了，你错了……！那是因为我是魔女，我是引诱人为了我决斗的魔女，你这种感觉都是错觉，都是因为我是魔女，都是我的错……”  
“你不是魔女！”白石强硬地打断了他，“谦也就是谦也，谦也不是什么蔷薇新娘，也不是什么魔女，你对于我来说只是‘忍足谦也’这个人而已，你没有错，爱是没有错的。”  
“如果……我跟你说，我希望这次决斗赢的是千岁，你会怎么想？”  
“那我就将千岁打败，抢走你。”  
“即使我没有心，不会爱上你？”  
“我会抢回你的心，让你爱上我。”  
“如果、如果……我永远都不可能爱上你呢？”  
“那即使要我改变这个世界，也要让你爱上我。”  
谦也终于将那朵白玫瑰扣在了白石的胸前，然后他轻轻推开了白石。  
不行的，不可以的，不可以再有希望了，没有人能赢得过世界的规则的。能够将世界革命的人，根本不存在。  
谦也拿着那朵深蓝色的玫瑰走到千岁面前的时候，千岁温柔地揉了揉他的头。  
他没有说什么。他和白石站的位置有些远，刚才听不清楚他们在说什么，但是千岁从谦也的表情也猜到了一二。语言在这种时刻是多么的苍白，无论说什么都没有用了。  
谦也动摇了。有人给予了他新的希望，他想要去相信谁。  
如果，谦也这次的选择是对的话……

铛——铛——  
远处的钟在摇动。  
决斗开始了。

很不甘心。  
千岁真的很不甘心。  
这一次游戏刚开始的时候，谦也就将全部事情告诉他了。  
关于骑士与新娘游戏的真相。四天宝寺学院的秘密。幕后元凶扭曲的兴趣。  
他们陷入了一个死循环中，只有改变这个世界，才有可能打破这个轮回，而改变这个世界，需要能够将世界革命的力量。千岁是过去某次轮回中输掉的人，他不知道自己输了多少次，一旦输了的人，就再也不可能赢得了世界，他已经被刻上了败者的烙印了。他没法拯救囚笼中的新娘，所以新娘在一开始就将事情的原委告诉他。“不要参加这场游戏，这是为了你自己”。为了能让新娘等来真正能拯救他的人，千岁才会自愿退出的。难道说那个人不是财前光，就会是白石藏之介吗？他真的很不甘心，但是，输了的人没有任何资格提条件。  
或者这次真的是希望吧，也可能是最后的希望了。  
他是因为爱才会放手的。虽然很不甘心，但他不是一个心胸狭窄的人，比起满足自己自私的欲望，他还是希望自己所爱的人能够获得真正的幸福。啊啊，虽然说起来满口大道理，但是想到自己的蔷薇刻印要消失，自己要永远失去夺走蔷薇新娘的资格，心还是像被剜走了一部分那么痛。  
他真的会是那个能够成功革命的人吗？  
千岁看了远处的谦也一眼。  
风吹起了他的长裙，因为距离太远，千岁根本看不清谦也现在的表情。  
他距离自己太远太远了。

再见了，我的所爱。  
千岁胸前代表了忧郁的深蓝玫瑰被刺穿，花瓣散落在地上。

* * *

“新一轮蔷薇决斗的胜出者是——白石藏之介……”  
今天的校内广播提早了。在决斗有结果的不久之后，这条消息就在校园内大肆宣扬。  
所有人都知道，白石又再成为了蔷薇新娘的婚约者。  
这都是因为魔女的魔力吗？那些男人总是对他趋之若鹜。  
财前光站在那张豪华的长桌前，听着整个大厅里回荡着的广播的声音。这是一个冷漠的、毫无感情的声音。  
“我要得到再次参加决斗的资格。”  
“即使这次输了之后你会被流放到世界的尽头，无法再参与到轮回？”  
“不管有什么后果，我都要将谦也前辈抢回来。”  
对方勾起冷漠的嘴唇，“那祝你能成为下一个胜利者吧。”

财前的面前放置了一枚全黑的蔷薇刻印。  
他赌上了他最后的筹码。


	6. Chapter 6

Scene6 灵魂

骑士与新娘的游戏在短暂停止了之后又再开始了。  
算一下时间，现在已经进入了凛冬了，但学院内的气温更接近初春。  
花海的玫瑰仍然是盛放之态，它们似乎不会枯萎。校道两旁的树也是，没有枯黄，也没有掉落，甚至还抽出了枝芽。简直就好像是属于冬天的这段时间被完整抽走，时光直接流走到了初春。  
谦也知道这是因为世界的审判要提前了。“他”说的话从来都不会有错的。  
来挑战的人变多了，大家好像集体患上了什么东西的恐惧症，惶惶不可终日，睁开眼睛就是想要逃离看不见的牢笼。外面人头涌涌，他们都想要离开这座学院。逃吧逃吧，逃到天涯海角吧，总之不能再留在这里了。  
白石也察觉到这个诡异的变化。  
然后，谦也也问了他一个很奇怪的问题。  
“如果我明天就会死的话，你打算怎么办？”  
“谦也，不可以说这么不吉利的话。”  
“我这样问光的时候，光很生气地说，‘这种事还没发生又怎么会知道！’。”谦也模仿着财前的语气，然后笑了一下。那稍纵即逝的笑容，不像是在笑财前的霸道，更像是在自嘲。  
“白石，为什么你会喜欢我？”  
爱情是没有逻辑的，爱情是盲目的。  
白石轻轻抚摸着谦也的脸颊，和过去触碰到他的触感一样，柔软而且温暖。  
“我说过了，我不想和谦也分开。”  
“即使你不是婚约者，我们也不会分开吧？千岁也经常来看我……”  
“不是这样的。”白石不假思索就打断了他，不能再让他继续说下去了，这会让他怒火中烧。  
“……白石。”  
“我想独占谦也。”  
“独、占？”谦也愣愣地重复着他说的话。  
“如果只是朋友的话，就没法独占谦也，我想要谦也只属于我，你想你的脑子里想的满满都是我的事。说起来你可能不相信，很久以前，我看见你和千岁待在一起，又或者是你提起了财前的时候，我就会很难受。我之前一直想不明白是为什么，我不知道自己为什么会这么在意你。如果只是想要你的友情的话，我不会这样的。”  
白石捉住谦也的手，将之按在自己的心房上。  
“直到我输了那场决斗，我才明白。”  
扑通——扑通——  
“输给了一氏裕次，你曾经留在我身边的痕迹就全部消失了。”  
不再是婚约者与新娘的关系，谦也不会再住在白石的寝室，虽然仍然是同班同学，但谦也根本没有出现在课室里。他们过去明明如影如随，但是那一役之后，白石到哪里都没法找到谦也的踪迹，简直就像忍足谦也这个人在他的人生中彻底消失了那样。  
那时候白石才明白到，自己根本不能接受和谦也分开。他想要的不是友情，朋友之间不会有这样夸张的依存心。白石一直都以为自己跟谁的关系都是不远不近，保持着恰当的距离就可以了，但是唯独谦也不一样，他想要再靠近一些，最好身体贴近，没有一丝空隙，就这样成为一体也没有关系。  
这样的想法在白石自己也没有察觉的时候，就已经扎根在他的心中。四个月以来，一直在应对接二连三的人，嘴巴上说着那些看似深明大义的话，“为了保护谦也不受伤害”，其实都是自欺欺人。白石后来才明白到，自己并不是那种圣人，能够不断牺牲自己，去做一些看似没有回报的事情。他是有欲望的，他想要得到来自谦也的回报，他想要得到谦也真正的回应。  
成为真正的恋人，从四天宝寺毕业之后一起入读同一家高中，然后考入同一家大学，等到大学毕业之后他们就偷偷举行婚礼，就算社会不承认，他们没法进行合法的婚姻登记也没关系，只要他们能在一起就行了。为这件神圣的事举行一场仪式，交换戒指，接吻，说不定谦也那时候还会感动到哭出来，那时候吻走他的眼泪就可以了。接着两个人就这样携手活下去，寿命的长短根本没关系，如果谦也先去世了，那么自己也会紧随其后自杀，如果自己先谦也去世了，那就为他留下一大笔遗产，让他能安稳地活到生命的结束。未来几十年的生活他都已经设想好了，这是完美的他制定的完美的人生计划，只要是完美的他要做的事情，经过努力，就一定会完美地实行。  
这不是友情，这是自私的爱情。他想要谦也按照自己预设好的轨迹活下去。  
到底是什么时候爱上忍足谦也的？或者是第一次，他将蔷薇刻印送给自己的时候吧。一开始，自己只是不想看见那样的他受到伤害，久而久之，保护他成为了一个习惯。那些流言蜚语那样，来自其他人的恶意也好，他都不想让谦也接触得到，明明他就像高塔上的透明水晶一样清澈明亮，即使要染上颜色，也应该是染上自己的色彩。  
面对白石的固执，谦也的语气却尽量做得决绝。  
“你有没有想过我在利用你？”  
他不着痕迹地抽回了自己的手，白石还留恋着谦也的余温。  
“我明明知道蔷薇刻印意味着什么，我还是送给了你，你难道就不觉得，都是我的阴谋吗？因为我是魔女，你才会产生这样的错觉，你不是我第一个引诱的人，我今后还会继续引诱更多男人来为了我争得你死我活，我……”  
白石突然捧起了谦也的脸，用嘴唇堵住了他的话。灵活的舌头强行撬开了他的嘴唇，深入到湿热的口腔内，勾起了他的舌头。  
谦也挣扎着想推开白石，但是白石捉得太紧了，直到谦也快呼吸不了，白石才松开了手。  
“能明白吗，谦也？”  
谦也狼狈地擦着嘴边透明的唾液，双眼水盈盈地看着他。  
“我对你有欲望，但是一直，都强忍着。我不断告诉自己，我应该去做一个圣人，自以为是地觉得自己在拯救你，但其实不是，我这个自私得很，我没法牺牲自己的欲望。你说过的，婚约者可以对蔷薇新娘做任何事，我想要得到的，就是这个特权，一直以来，我觊觎着的，只有这个。”  
“白石……”  
“但我不想伤害你。”  
白石轻轻擦去了谦也眼角的泪水。  
谦也咬了咬下唇，他现在的心跳太过快了。  
“白石，你知道世界的审判降临的时候，被审判的那个人，会遭遇什么吗？”  
“？”  
“他的身体会被无数把剑刺穿，肉体将会被切碎成无数片，即使这样，他的意识还没有死去，他的神经能够清楚感受得到痛苦，无尽的痛苦在刺激着他的大脑，直到灵魂消逝，世界被重置。这就是企图革命但是失败之后的下场。”  
“谦也……”  
“‘不想伤害你’，要说这句话的人是我才对。”

铛——  
远处高塔上的钟突然响了起来。  
那一声响，仿佛是直接敲在了谦也的心脏上。  
那是有人发起挑战的钟声，是谁发起了挑战？

* * *

“好久不见，谦也前辈。”  
财前的眼中只映出了谦也的身姿。  
他的语调很平淡，真的就像是在跟很久不见的老朋友打招呼一样。  
这次谦也甚至没有穿上那条长裙，今天的他不是以蔷薇新娘的身份站在决斗的平台上的。不是符合规则的决斗。谦也震惊地看着财前左手无名指上戴着的黑色的蔷薇刻印。  
“……光……”  
“我来接你回去了，谦也前辈。”  
谦也惊慌失措地大叫了起来：“你知道黑色的蔷薇刻印代表什么吗？为什么要这样做——”  
他想要冲到财前身边去，脱下他的蔷薇刻印，扔到天涯海角，但是白石一把将他拉住，紧紧地禁锢在自己身边。  
财前冷静地看着这样做的白石。  
“我不这样做的话，你会留在我身边吗？”  
谦也呜咽了一声，“可是……”  
“白石前辈没法接受失去你，我也没法接受失去你。”  
“光……”  
“谦也前辈，你是怎么想的？”  
即使没有真正的心，即使他的心现在是一把锋利的剑，但他仍然能感受到那种撕裂的痛。他的身体变得非常沉重，就像陷入了泥沼中，没法迈出半步。财前现在和他的距离太远了，他站在了悬崖边上，谦也想要追上去拉住他，但是怎么都追赶补上，他太远了……  
“不要这样做，光……求求你……”  
戴着黑色蔷薇刻印的人输了之后会被流放到世界的尽头。没人知道尽头到底是什么，可能是漆黑的、冰冷的空间，被流放到那儿的人只能孤独地在里面，不知道时间的流逝，感受不了世界的变化。在没有光的封闭空间中，回响着的只有自己的心跳。  
扑通——扑通——  
直到生命的终止。

“你的心将会是我的东西。”  
财前这么说的时候，白石紧紧扣住了谦也的手掌。  
谦也惊愕地抬起头，看着白石的脸。白石没有表情，双眼直直地看着前方。  
白石压低了他的声音：“无论发生什么，我都不会将你让出去。”  
似乎是为了令谦也安心下来，白石更加用力地捉住他的手。

决斗开始的钟声响起了——  
白石接住了谦也倒下的身体，从他的胸前抽出了他的心之剑。  
“赐予我将世界革命力量——”  
抽出了心之剑，白石吻了一下心之剑上的蔷薇，就像亲吻在谦也的心脏上一样。

我会救你的。不管发生什么，我都会和你一起面对，你再也不是孤身一人了。  
这是白石这场决斗开始之前跟谦也说的话。  
一直以来都只有自己在支撑的苦境，真的会有人陪伴自己走下去吗？  
谦也愣愣地看着互不相让的两人。和之前的两次决斗都不一样，他们都再也没有退路。只能前进，就算发生了激烈的碰撞，就算有可能粉身碎骨，他们都不能退缩哪怕半分。  
明明没有心，为什么在看见他们拼上一切的样子，胸口会这么痛。  
“很难受吗，谦也？”  
忍足侑士突然出现在他旁边，吓得谦也连忙后退了几步。  
“侑士……”  
“安静地看这场决斗到结束吧，这是审判来临前最好的余兴节目。”  
“……为、为什么？！为什么要给光那枚刻印？”  
谦也激动地面对他的哥哥，因为激烈的情绪，紧握成拳头的双手在抖个不停。  
他的哥哥却一直保持着一个捉摸不透的笑容。  
“因为我生气了。”  
一瞬间，谦也失去了自己的呼吸。  
忍足侑士的表情明明很平静，却带给了谦也无尽的恐惧。  
这场决斗根本没有任何意义，谁赢都没有意义，最后审判都还是会降临的，和之前无数次轮回一样，没有人可以赢得了他，没有人可以发起真正的革命。  
“不要——”  
谦也高声呼叫了起来，而他的哥哥却勾起了嘴角。  
铛——铛——  
巨钟发出了巨响。那是决出了胜利者的声音。  
白石刺穿了财前胸前的黑玫瑰。  
谦也一回头就刚好看见了这一幕。那把剑，好像同样刺穿了谦也的心脏一样。  
“不要……”  
谦也身体一软，跪了下来。  
“……”  
“不要……不要……”  
谦也这样呢喃着，身体就像沉入了深湖，动弹不得。  
输了两次决斗的人，蔷薇刻印就会消失，就会永远失去再次参加决斗的资格，这是一条死规则。但是，凡事都会有例外的。掌控着这个游戏，制定了这些游戏规则的人，拥有修改规则的权利。黑色的蔷薇刻印是用灵魂换来的，因为需要禁锢灵魂，所以才会显出不祥的铁一样的深黑。那象征着一个牢笼，束缚着思想和肉体。戴上黑色的蔷薇刻印，就意味着赌上自己的灵魂。如果输掉了决斗，灵魂就会随着黑色的刻印一起消散。  
消失的方向是世界的尽头。没人知道世界的尽头会有什么等着可怜的受害者。那里是永恒的虚无，永恒的孤独，看不见光，感受不了温暖。灵魂保持着思考，却只能一次又一次拷问自己。那些孤独的灵魂或者会后悔自己鲁莽的行为，但不管怎样，事已至此就再也没有挽救的机会了。  
谦也哽咽着，想要呼喊财前的名字，喉咙却哑了。  
最先消失的是那枚黑色的蔷薇刻印。然后，财前的身体逐渐变得透明起来，身体开始跟随那些随风飘散的花瓣而散出点点星光。  
他要永远离开这个规则之下的世界了。  
“谦也前辈。”  
财前回过了头，看着满脸泪痕的谦也，露出了一个笑容。谦也从来没有见过财前露出这样的笑容，是这么久以来，这么多次轮回以来，第一次看见的笑容。很好看的笑脸。给人一种和平时总是冷冷淡淡的财前光完全不一样的感觉。可是，无论如何，谦也都觉得那个笑容像是剑一样锋利，剜着他空荡荡的心房。  
“我有最后一个问题要问你。”  
财前在消失，他就在自己的眼前逐渐消失。  
“光……”  
“你有喜欢过我吗？”  
这次，不要说谎了。财前在心中默默对谦也说。  
谦也仍然发不出任何声音，他只能看着，明明想要做什么，身体却没法反应得过来。本应该对他说什么的，本应该做什么阻止悲剧发生的，本应该……  
这一切本应该不会发生的。  
最后仍然等不到谦也的答案，财前自嘲地笑了一声。  
“原来是这样吗？那么，再见了，谦也前辈。”  
就这样说着，财前的身体彻底消散，消失在所有人的眼前。  
明明一秒前，还有人站在这片蔷薇花海中，现在却一点痕迹都没有留下。  
声音、气味、视觉，所有痕迹统统都没有留下过。  
谦也还没反应过来，就这样哑然地看着，等他明白到发生了什么，想要冲上去的时候，侑士从后拉住了他的手，将他拉回到自己的身边，抱住了他的肩。  
“侑士……？”  
“你要遵守游戏规则。”  
“不……”  
谦也想到了什么，转身去紧紧捉住了他哥哥的双臂，使出了他最大的力气。  
“你能让光回来的对吗？侑士，这个游戏的规则都是你定下来的，你一定可以让光回来的，取消那条规则可以吗？我求求你了，要我做什么都可以，求求你……侑士……”越说到最后，谦也都快发不出声音了。  
太软弱了，这种时候只能哭着求人，他果然是没有了依靠就一事无成的废物吗？他果然只是，只能依附在别人身上的魔女而已。  
“侑士……求求你……”  
“你的一切本来就属于我，你还可以跟我提什么条件？”  
“无论是什么事，我都会做的，所以……”  
“你能让我成为你的骑士吗？”  
谦也的身体僵住了。  
忍足侑士并不意外谦也会有这样的反应。  
他反手将谦也推开，谦也一个踉跄，跌倒在地上。  
刚从财前在自己眼前消失的震惊中反应过来的白石，回头一看见跌倒在地上的谦也，连忙跑了过来将他扶起。  
白石抬头。这是他第一次见到忍足侑士的真面目。  
一个眉眼和谦也有几分相似，但给人感觉却是冷峻的男人。  
他就是游戏的制定者，就是这个人控制着整个学院，控制了这个骑士与新娘的游戏，控制了……“世界”。  
“恭喜你，白石君。”  
忍足侑士低沉而富有磁性的声音响起。  
白石的心紧了一下。谦也的手像是为了寻求保护一样，紧紧握住了他的手。  
“你将会作为蔷薇新娘的婚约者，接受世界的审判——”

我可是很期待到底会发生什么的。  
他笑着，说出这句无声之言。


	7. Chapter 7

Scene7 革命

“还记得10岁那年发生的事吗？”  
“10岁那年发生了什么？”  
“你养的第一只鬣蜥跑丢了。”  
“唔……是有这件事。”  
“其实是我忘记关笼子的门让他跑掉的。”  
“……”  
“生气了吗？”  
他摇了摇头，“没有。”  
“这件事其实你一早就猜到是我做的了吧？为什么当时没有跟我发脾气？你以前可不是这么听话的一个人。”  
“因为侑士不是故意的。”  
“如果我说我是故意的，你会生气吗？”  
“这么久之前的事了，当时的感觉也都忘光光了，就算要生气，也不知道该怎么气啊。”  
“谦也，你是不是永远不会生我的气？”  
“啊……可能是吧，因为侑士是我的堂兄弟啊。”  
我们可是血脉相连的亲人啊。  
“如果可以，我真的不想做你的堂哥。”  
“为什么？侑士讨厌我吗？”  
“以后你会明白的。”  
忍足侑士朝忍足谦也笑了。  
以后谦也会明白的。只要他还是谦也的哥哥，只要他们有着血脉的相连，侑士就永远不可能成为谦也的骑士，他们不可能不顾世俗的眼光在一起。明明大多数关于开天辟地的宗教传说里，开启新世界的都是兄妹或者亚当与夏娃那样两者有着血缘相连又密不可分的两个人，为什么偏偏轮到他们就不行？  
“侑士，我很庆幸你能是我的哥哥。”  
“……谦也？”  
“和你血缘相连在一起，是仅属于我的最幸运的事。”  
如果那时候，还相信着血脉相连的两个人之间能存在最单纯的感情，那就尽管去相信吧。  
“谦也。”  
忍足侑士捧起了谦也的脸。  
嘴唇被亲吻的一瞬间，谦也惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
不行，他们是兄弟，不可以做这种事情的。明明知道是这样，谦也却无法使出力气去反抗，为什么？  
“你的心是属于我的。”  
侑士放开了谦也，谦也愣愣地望着与自己肌肤相亲的哥哥。  
“赐予我将世界革命的力量——”  
他从谦也的胸口处抽出了一把锋利的剑。  
来吧，有趣的游戏开始了。  
他才是游戏、乃至世界的主宰。

* * *

今晚下了春雪。  
谦也裹紧了自己的外套，站在窗边，看着细如鹅毛的白雪飘下。  
这是最后一场雪了。他知道，明天不会有积雪，明早阳光出来雪就会全部化了，然后树开始抽出新的枝芽，到处都会是春意盎然的景色。那片花海也不会有任何改变，那些花不会经历季节的轮回，不管什么时候都是最灿烂的姿态。  
这样的风景他到底看过多少次了？  
在春雪过后，就是审判的来临了。现在做什么都太迟了。  
白石从后面紧紧抱住了他，就像是怕他随时随地会消失一样。  
这是一个非同寻常的游戏，输了这个游戏的人会付出无法想象的代价，白石一次都不想输。  
“白石……”  
“嗯……”  
白石把头埋在谦也后颈，发出了闷闷的声音。  
谦也将手按到玻璃上，他呼出的热气在窗上形成了一层雾。  
还是早春的气温，并不算太冷。  
“我和侑士是堂兄弟，在我出生之后，侑士就一直在我身边，我们从来都没有分开过。侑士有一个姐姐，而我也有一个弟弟，但是可能因为我们年级更加接近，我们之间比起与血缘更近的姐姐和弟弟更加亲密。我们10岁的时候，因为侑士的爸爸要到东京工作，迫于无奈我们就只能分开了，虽然分开了，但我们还是整天打电话，说自己身边发生的趣事。‘这应该是兄弟之间会有的亲密吧？’，10岁的我懵懵懂懂地这么想，虽然刚开始和侑士分开让我很不适应，但后来也习惯了。”  
谦也突然说起来，但他似乎并不是在告诉白石，只是在自言自语，在叙述过去的故事那样。他的语调平稳没有起伏，甚至还不像是在讲述属于自己的故事一般。  
“我本来以为，我会跟侑士这样一直分开下去。”  
谦也转过身，回抱住白石，并且将自己的头埋在了白石的胸前。  
“但是，某天，他突然回来了。”  
说到这儿的时候，谦也的身体颤抖了一下。  
“到底是什么时候的事，我完全不记得了，好像是很久很久以前的事情，久到我的记忆已经很模糊了。接着，我入读了四天宝寺。为什么是四天宝寺而不是其他学校，我完全弄不清楚，侑士他为什么拥有这座学院的最高权力，我也不清楚。我唯一还记得的，就是那一天……”  
那一天，发生了一场不可挽救的悲剧。  
忍足谦也从一个普通的学生变成了这座学院的“蔷薇新娘”，背负上了魔女的恶名。所有人都认为谦也才是一切罪恶的元凶，如果没有他引诱光辉且伟大的王子殿下，洁白的希望就不会遭到污染。都是魔女的错，都因为忍足谦也是魔女，这座学院才会成为纷争的大舞台。  
——都是忍足谦也的错。  
谦也收紧了手，死死地抱住白石。  
他在害怕。回忆这样的事情，一定让他非常痛苦吧。白石忍不住伸出手抚摸他柔软的发尾。  
“……白石，都是因为我，光才会被流放到世界的尽头的。”  
“谦也……”  
“光已经承受过太多次审判了，还有千岁，他们都想要将我从这个轮回中救出去，但是他们输了，输了一次又一次。可是不知道为什么，每次世界重新开始，他们都总会又为了我参加决斗，我不想看见这种事情一次又一次发生……”谦也的手抓住了白石的衣服，抓出深深的褶痕，“侑士说，都是因为我是魔女，他们才会一次又一次……”  
“我大概能明白他们的想法。”  
谦也仰起头，“白石？”  
“一旦明白到自己喜欢上了谁，就会拼了命却为了他做很多事，即使要牺牲自己也在所不惜，那是因为他们喜欢你还胜过喜欢自己……我对你也是。”  
谦也悄悄吞下了叹息。  
他原本真的曾经庆幸过白石不爱自己，保持着朋友的关系的话，白石就不会明知道前方是绝路仍然冲进去了。果然，自己就是一个引诱着不同的人像飞蛾扑火一样自寻死路的魔女吧。  
“侑士本来，应该会成为某人的骑士的。”  
他本来是一个品德高尚的人，他本来是做不出那种事的。  
“他不应该变成这样的，都是因为我这个魔女……”  
“谦也，你不用再害怕侑士君了。”  
“我……”  
“我会救你，要我说多少遍我都会说下去，只要我们两个人在一起，就算什么样的困难，我们都一定可以克服的。”  
我知道的，一直以来你都只有一个人，有无数人曾经向你伸出过援手，但是他们都没能将你从泥潭中拯救上来。但是我不一样，完美的我是不会犯错的，只要努力的话，就一定可以完美地将这件事终结。我们一定会走上我所设计好的道路，远离这个轮回。我和你会幸福地生活下去，直到生命圆满地结束。  
你就是我的一生所爱啊。  
两人凝视着对方的眼。接下来的话，就算没说出来，也已经到了对方的心里了吧。  
距离拉近，嘴唇碰上的时候，内心丝毫感觉不了外面雪的冷。

如果，明天世界将会下沉……

* * *

忍足谦也的生日是3月17日。  
过去世界的审判都会在3月16日那天降临，而这次，审判提前了。没有人知道具体原因是什么，大部分人都猜测和占据了蔷薇新娘太长时间的白石藏之介有关。所有人都在传言，虽然蔷薇新娘是游戏的战利品，但他的控制权掌握在某一个人物手上，倘若哪一任的婚约者独占他的时间过长，将会招致“世界”的嫉妒。  
明明爱着蔷薇新娘，却要把他拿到公众的视线下，让他辗转成为不同的人的玩物，实在是令人难以理解的逻辑。但是，也有人作出了大胆的猜测。他们猜拥有蔷薇新娘真正的所有权的世界的主宰，并没有真正占据他的力量，所以他不断在寻找，找出那些可能抢走新娘的挑战者，然后对他们降下审判，即使蔷薇新娘不会真正属于自己，但那些碍眼的招惹是非的人，也会统统被“他”消灭了。  
这就是骑士与新娘游戏的真相。

铛——  
高塔上的钟只响了一声。  
那是代表了终结将要来临的声音。

穿着深蓝色骑士服的白石，与穿着深红长裙的蔷薇新娘站在了平台的花海中央。原本放晴了的天，突然变暗了下来，世界好像被突然笼罩在了一个巨大的黑箱子中，不透出半点光。  
谦也已经没精力去分心担心学院里现在是什么景象了。  
白石早已抽出了他的心之剑，用他的身体，将谦也护在了身后。  
白石不知道自己将会面临什么，但他知道，自己绝对不可以后退，不管是为了谦也，还是为了自己。  
黑暗逐渐在侵蚀这个世界……  
“啊——”  
听到了谦也的声音，白石才猛地转过身去。  
不知道什么时候，忍足侑士已经站在了他们后面，手紧紧箍住了谦也的脖子。  
他现在的确就如传说中的王子殿下一样，穿着纯白的衣装，一身凛然。  
“唔……”  
侑士收紧了手，勒得了更紧，几乎让谦也无法呼吸。  
“谦也——”  
“白……石……”  
忍足侑士勾起了嘴角，将手放在了谦也的胸前。  
剑柄从谦也的胸前出现，然后完整的心之剑被侑士抽出了。  
谦也像是被抽走了灵魂一样，愣愣地瞪大着眼睛，随后被侑士一推，往后一倾，眼看要倒在了花海上，白石疾步上前，抱住了他软绵绵的身体。  
“……谦也！”  
他的手中也握着一把剑，和白石手上谦也的心之剑一模一样。  
侑士将剑对准了白石的心脏。  
“这才是真正的能够将世界革命的力量。”  
他的语气中藏有了几分兴奋。那才是真正的力量，蕴藏在蔷薇新娘的心中，真正能够改变世界的力量……  
忍足侑士手上的，才是真正的忍足谦也的心。  
白石并没有动摇，他放开了谦也的身体，然后拦在了他的身前，单手握着剑，不肯退让一步。  
“白石……！”  
跪在了地上的谦也突然从后捉住了白石握剑的那只手。  
他根本不知道做什么才是对的，心中的恐惧因为侑士的出现而被无限放大。遭到折磨太久了，久到他自己都忘记自己的本性是什么了，久到他都快忘记了自己是不是曾经反抗过自己的哥哥了。世界的审判降临的时候，没人能够阻止既定的事实发生，时间不会倒流，悲剧却会重演。不会有人能够赢过掌握了真正“能够将世界革命的力量”的那个人的。  
“白石，他手上的才是真正能够将世界革命的力量。”  
白石有些惊讶地回过头，看见了脸色苍白的谦也。他现在害怕得嘴唇都在发抖。  
能够将世界革命的力量，从一开始就不掌握在自己手中，掌控着谦也真正的心的另有其人。千岁千里也好，财前光也好，都是无数次，被那个人玩弄在鼓掌之中的可怜人，但是不管轮回多少次，不管世界要重置多少次，还是一次又一次，为了能够改写结局，而参与到这场游戏中。  
“这场游戏所有规则都是侑士定下来的，所以……所以……不会有人能够赢过他的……”  
谦也仍然在喋喋不休地说。  
不行。不能在这里退缩，现在能救谦也的人只有自己了。  
白石将谦也死死地护在了自己的身后，重新注视着忍足侑士。  
他的眼中没有半点感情，这就是世界的主宰该有的灵魂吗？  
“你在期待什么，谦也？”  
虽然眼中没有感情，但忍足侑士的确一直在笑着。不，那是被引诱到地狱中堕落了的撒旦的笑容，他早就不是自己心目中那个能够为自己抵御一切风雨的王子殿下了。  
“你真的以为他可以发起革命吗？”  
“侑士……”  
“他连真正的心之剑都抽不出来。”  
白石藏之介的下场只会是和之前无数人一样，接受残酷的审判，被伤害得体无完肤，灵魂遭受重创，在无尽的痛苦中，消逝，然后又在重生，接着继续接受新一轮的游戏。  
这个轮回不会结束，没人可以将轮回结束。

——你要看着他收紧痛苦之后死去吗？

忍足侑士冷笑了一声。  
“审判要降临了。”

“白石。”  
谦也单手环抱住了白石的腰。  
他的身体非常火热，就像太阳贴近在自己的皮肤上。忍足谦也是一个鲜活的生命，他存在在这个世界中，他的心脏有力地跳动着，他的呼吸，他的心跳，他的体温，都是白石藏之介眼中，这个无聊的世界中，唯一的亮彩。  
“谢谢你。”谦也轻轻吐出了声音。  
“谦也……”  
“不过已经够了。  
尖锐的痛。  
白石瞪大了眼睛，他难以置信地缓缓回过头。  
谦也拿着一把匕首，刺入了白石的背。  
“谦……”  
“审判就让我这个魔女来承受吧。”

* * *

没有人犯错。  
所有人都没错。  
错的只有忍足谦也。  
因为他是魔女。他引诱了身为王子殿下的哥哥，让原本品德高洁的哥哥，堕落成了与邪恶为伍的恶魔。变成了恶魔的王子殿下设计了这个游戏，囚禁了魔女，藏起了魔女的力量，然后利用魔女欺骗了无数人来参与这个游戏，供他玩乐。  
太快乐了。这样绝对胜利的游戏，每次都能带来至高无上的愉悦。  
他会一直赢下去，赢下去，占据着魔女真正的内心，赢下去。  
世界的审判来了。  
从漆黑的天中，飞泻而下无数的利剑。  
这些利剑，一把一把，刺穿了魔女的身体。  
“咳……咳咳——”  
谦也吐出了很多血。那些长剑要将他全身的血肉都分离成碎片，即使是坚硬的骨头也要被切得粉碎。他的每一个细胞，都将要变得支离破碎，他的身体要永远钉死在这片花海中，从他身上流淌下来的鲜血染红了那些蔷薇的茎和刺。  
魔女的血像是无穷无尽，浸满了整个空中平台，然后从没有任何遮拦的边缘，流泻下去。  
为什么魔女的血会这么红？  
他的血染红了王子殿下洁白的鞋了。  
就这样下去，等到魔女的灵魂完全被折磨殆尽的时候，世界就会重置，进入崭新的轮回。就在即将完结的一刹那之后，全部东西都会回到原点。忍足谦也会再次因为遭到了王子殿下的侵犯而成为被认为是魔女的蔷薇新娘，骑士与新娘的游戏会再次开始，新的抢夺又会激烈地展开。  
忍足侑士只是冷眼地看着那些利剑一把一把地贯穿魔女的身体，在剑多得彻底淹没了魔女的身体，完全看不见了一点曾经有人存在过的痕迹之后，剑雨终于停下来了。  
王子殿下的内心并没有什么波动。这是魔女咎由自取的，如果他不干涉决斗，那么现在再被撕裂成碎片的不是他，而是他的婚约者。  
所以，由始至终，错的人只有忍足谦也……

“谦、也……”  
不应该响起的声音突然回荡在了这片压抑的空间中。  
忍足侑士惊愕地转过身，发现原本应该倒在地上的白石藏之介摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
“谦……也……”  
受了这么重的伤，他还可以做什么？  
王子殿下失去了他从容不迫的镇定，目瞪口呆地看着白石藏之介一步、一步，慢慢地走过去。  
“谦也……等我……”  
他沾了血的手在拔出那些剑。  
厚到像是墙壁一样垒起来的剑海，他就这样一把一把地拔出来，扔到旁边。  
“你要做什么？”  
侑士皱起了眉头。  
为什么审判结束了之后，世界还没有重置？  
白石没有理会高高在上的王子殿下，他自顾自地一直拔出剑，一把、又一把，就这样拼命拔出来，逐渐，看起来坚不可摧的剑墙，被他抽出了一个缺口。  
在缺口通往的那一方，有一扇看上去非常沉重的门。  
白石摇摇晃晃地来到了那扇门前，沾满了血的双手用力地握住了雕了蔷薇的门把，然后使出了全部的力气，要拉开那扇沉重的门。  
没有用的。因为知道没有用，所以忍足侑士并没有什么行动。  
很快世界就要重置了。在新的世界里，魔女仍然是罪人，而那些对魔女趋之若鹜的人，会忘记一切，然后再次接受命运的指引，或者会再次受到魔女的蛊惑，又或者对魔女产生了憎恨。不管怎样，有罪的人只有那个魔女。  
“谦也——”  
砰的一声，门被他拉开了。  
在一无所有的漆黑中，全身赤裸的忍足谦也蜷缩成一团，就像是还在母体里那样，是保护着自我的姿势。  
“谦也，醒醒，是我——”  
白石拼命想要朝里面的谦也伸出手，但是距离都太远了。  
要把他拉出来，不能让他待在这么寂寞的地方。  
“谦也……谦也……谦也……”  
似乎是听到有人在呼唤自己，谦也的眼睑动了一下。  
他睁开了眼睛，“白……石……”  
“谦也，伸出手——”  
醒过来的谦也却摇头了。  
“不要，我会把你拉进来的，你会被流放到世界的尽头，再也回不去了……”  
“没关系的——”  
“白石……？”  
“只要我们两个人在一起，去哪里都没关系。”  
只要我们在一起，就是给这个世界带来革命了。  
谦也失神的瞳孔逐渐出现了光彩……  
“捉住我的手，谦也——”  
白石拼命伸出手，想要拉他离开那无尽的黑暗。  
还差一点点，还差一点点，就只差那么一点，他们的手指就快要碰到了。  
“白石——”

黑暗完全吞没了他们两人。


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

新的游戏开始了。  
四天宝寺学院开始了新的学期，入学的新生涌入了校园。校园里一切景色都没有改变，还是那条种满了梧桐树的路，还是那个香气四溢的玫瑰花海。学生的面貌也和之前没什么区别。一切如常，没有变化。果然，都回到了原本的状态了。  
除了被流放到世界尽头的，失去了自我的那些人。  
再次拉奏那首《新娘的悲剧》的时候，忍足侑士有了新的感悟，这首曲子或者不像自己以往理解的那样，但他还是捉摸不透作曲家的想法。这样的曲调，在咏叹的并不是惨死的新娘，更像是在自哀。   
演奏这样的曲子实在太不吉利了。  
侑士突然中断了演奏。  
他放下他心爱的小提琴，看着他唯一的听众。  
“谦也。”  
端正地坐在雕刻了蔷薇花纹的椅子上的忍足谦也没有任何反应。他穿着华丽的长裙，胸前别了一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰，被打扮得像是一个精致的洋娃娃。  
只是，他的眼中没有灵魂。  
“谦也，你不喜欢这首曲子吗？”  
还是没有回应。  
忍足侑士走了过去，单膝跪在了他面前，握住了他的手。  
冰冰凉凉的手，没有任何温度。  
“谦也，还在生哥哥的气吗？”  
侑士将手放在谦也的左胸前，并感受不了他的心跳。  
他再也抽不出谦也的心之剑了。现在的忍足谦也，是名副其实的没有心的人偶。  
他的灵魂和白石藏之介一起，迷失在世界的尽头了。  
忍足侑士完全没有想到过会是这样的结局。  
他设计的游戏，已经经过无数次轮回了，不会有差错的，不管最后审判的是谁，世界都会轮回，都会回到了原本的模样，然后同样的事情再次发生。他原本以为，他可以依靠这个游戏，麻木谦也的心，让他放弃最后的坚持，心甘情愿将能够将世界革命的力量交与到他手上。  
但是，完全错了。  
游戏并不像他预想的那样发展下去。  
“对不起，谦也，我再也不玩那样的游戏了。”  
“所以，谦也，回到我身边吧……”  
“谦也……”  
忍足侑士将头伏在谦也的大腿上，细碎地呢喃着，但是他的听众永远不会回应他。

“再见了，侑士。”  
人偶残存的意识，吐出了最后的声音。

就算世界的尽头是一片荒芜，但只要是两个人的话，一定会没问题的。

Fin.


End file.
